Shadows of Memories
by AJ Matthews
Summary: The final chapter is now up! Who is the mysterious figure? Is the other truly dead? A/L SLASH! R for violence! Chapter 14 is up! Review for a sequel!
1. Prologue

Note: Everything is the mostly same, until the Company split up. Arwen was like a little sister to Aragorn. Legolas vanished years ago, after Aragorn severely broke his heart. Aragorn is Immortal in this fic. Legolas goes by the name of Rouge and is OOC in this fic. This will lead to an eventual Legolas/Aragorn pairing. This fic takes places twenty-five years after LOTR. Gandalf is dead and the rest of the Company are old.  
  
Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine!  
  
Shadows of Memories  
  
Prologue  
  
**************************************************  
  
I gave you my heart; you took it away.  
  
I gave you my soul and you promised to stay.  
  
You said we'd be together forever and a day;  
  
And swore our love would find a way.  
  
Then you left me all alone in the night  
  
Alone and hurt, full of pain and fright.  
  
For our love, which I would have sworn was so bright;  
  
You took it away, the dying of my light.  
  
I gave you everything, all that I had worth giving.  
  
And was left with nothing,  
  
Except my sword, bright and shining.  
  
Empty is what I am, for my soul is dying.  
  
I do not think I will see you again  
  
Aragorn, King Elessar of the Men.  
  
If I did, would you know me then  
  
In two years, or perhaps even ten?  
  
No, I do not think you would know me,  
  
For you cannot and will not foresee;  
  
You have forgotten and thus think you are free.  
  
I will always remember, being as Immortal as ye.  
  
And I watched, and did not tell or show  
  
The truth of what happened that day in the snow.  
  
You deny it, as the cold wind does blow  
  
But deep down inside your heart, you will always know.  
  
************************************************  
  
************  
  
10 years ago  
  
************  
  
Legolas reflected on his memories, as he carefully drew his sword and sliced across his wrists.  
  
Blood spurted out, as Legolas stood there numbly. He could take no more of this torture. Even death would be a welcome change than this living hell. Anything would be better, anything at all.  
  
Dying wasn't so bad, Legolas thought, as he fell to the ground. His world went black as his blood flowed into a puddle.  
  
To be continued 


	2. Shadows of Memories

Note: I think I cleared everything up in the Prologue. This is a song fic for A/L to Celine Dion's 'It's All Coming Back To Me Now'. None of these are my characters. Legolas=Rogue, ok? I warned you, he is OOC in this fic! This chapter is Legolas/Rouge's POV.  
  
Shadows of Memories  
  
Part 2  
  
A.J. Matthews  
  
*************  
  
Present Day  
  
*************  
  
************************************************  
  
There were nights when the wind was so cold  
  
That my body froze in bed if I just listened to it  
  
Right outside the window  
  
There were days when the sun was so cruel  
  
That all the tears turned to dust  
  
And I just knew my eyes were drying up forever  
  
I finished crying in the instant that you left  
  
And I can't remember where or when or how  
  
And I banished every memory you and I had ever made  
  
***********************************************  
  
I sat alone, as always. I liked it that way, for it gave me time to think about where I would head next. I, Rouge, was a solitary type of elf, who traveled from town to town. Though it could be said that I was a loner, I was also greatly feared. Very few had lived when they provoked me.  
  
I was not unpleasant to look at, in black leggings and a dark green shirt. A black cloak with the hood hung over my Elven face, which was still young to behold, and my boots were black. A wisp of blond hair showed, and my slim, pale hand smoothed it back beneath my hood. I was still too thin, though.  
  
I sighed softly, and stood. I just wasn't in the mood for this tonight. I walked out of the inn silently and made my way across the town in the pouring rain. I liked nights like this, for they made me forget my past.  
  
That's when I heard the racket going on; another fight, obviously. I rolled my eyes. Didn't they have anything better to do than beat people up?  
  
I walked over, grumbling softly under my breath. I saw a lone figure surrounded by numerous men with swords and knives.  
  
The person was not a bad fighter; I could see that much. He defended himself well, dodging and slashing at them. I watched for a while to see who the victor would be.  
  
There were many of the men and only one of him. He was tiring, I saw, as he took a slash in his side. He hissed softly, but ignored the pain. The mud was not helping matters at all.  
  
It was then that I knew who the victor would be; the men would win, for he was now critically wounded and loosing blood.  
  
I stepped forward and drew my long sword. "Care to even the odds?" I said casually. My green eyes flashed mercilessly, and my sword gleamed in the light.  
  
The men froze and looked at me. Their eyes scanned me.  
  
"Shit, it's that wandering stranger, Rouge!" one said in fear.  
  
"Lets get out of here," another snarled. They bolted.  
  
I allowed a brief smile to cross my face, before sheathing my sword. I walked over to the stranger and offered him a hand.  
  
"Here," I said neutrally.  
  
A hand grasped mine, and I pulled him to his feet.  
  
"You are lucky I came along," I said. "That is one of the worst gangs in this town." I saw that he held his side and looked at me warily.  
  
"Thank you," he said quietly. Rain had plastered his hair down.  
  
I froze when I heard his voice and sighed. "How bad is your wound?"  
  
In response, he winced in pain and blood flowed from it. "Pretty bad, I think."  
  
"Typical," I said in a disgusted tone of voice. He looked at me in surprise. "Follow me," I said curtly.  
  
He nodded and tried to follow me. The cut had hurt him badly, so I wound up half carrying him to my cave. We walked quietly together the entire time. I had better things to do with my time than take care of injured fighters.  
  
After we had entered the cave, I bid him to sit down, as I lit a fire with some of the wood that I had brought into the cave earlier that day.  
  
In the firelight, I could see him clearly. It was him; the one whom I had never expected to see again.  
  
"Take your shirt off," I muttered, as I gathered herbs and clean cloths.  
  
He removed his shirt. I gently cleaned the wound, and applied the herbs, finishing by binding it.  
  
He watched me, with his eyes narrowed. "Have we met before?" he asked me finally.  
  
"I do not think so," I said. "Why?"  
  
"You seem- almost familiar to me," he murmured. "Someone I haven't seen for years."  
  
'Tis probably the loss of blood from your wound,' I said, speaking in Elvish without thinking.  
  
'You are an elf!' he cried.  
  
'Everyone knows who I am,' I retorted back in Elvish. 'Rouge is my name. What is yours?'  
  
'Strider,' he said. He frowned at me. 'Have I offended you in some way, Rogue?'  
  
I rolled my eyes. 'If you had offended me, you wouldn't be hear to discuss it.' I replaced the herbs I had removed and sat down. 'How did you get yourself in such a fix? You look like you can hardly stand, let alone fight, Strider.'  
  
'I was searching for someone,' he told me finally.  
  
'Who, pray tell? Maybe I know them.' I watched him carefully.  
  
'I do not think you would know him; he disappeared over twenty years ago.' Strider looked sad. 'His name was Legolas Greenleaf, the youngest son of King Thranduil of Mirkwood.'  
  
'It doesn't sound familiar to me.' I sighed and switched back to English. "Why do you search for this particular elf?" I asked him.  
  
"I need to fix a great wrong that was done," Strider said. "I was told he was around here."  
  
"There are no other elves about in this area, except for myself." I looked at him.  
  
"How did you come to be called Rouge?" Strider questioned. "Tis unusual for an elf."  
  
"It suits me. I travel and live alone, and do not seek the company of others."  
  
His hands reached out and grabbed my face. He turned it towards him, so his grey eyes gazed at my dull emerald eyes. "Who hurt you, Rogue?" he asked quietly. "I can see that you must have been happy once, but you were hurt by someone."  
  
I looked at him and chose my words carefully. "One I loved betrayed me. I have had many hardships in my life."  
  
"Tis sad that you live your life alone, Rouge. The one you loved must have meant much to you. Did the one return your love?" he asked curiously.  
  
"I believed so," I said. "But that was a lifetime ago, Strider." I looked at him. "You should rest while you can. I will be leaving this area in the morning." Indeed I would, for I would not stay around this place now that rumors were spreading that I was here.  
  
"Why?" Strider inquired.  
  
"I travel a lot," I said. I bit my lip, and indulged my curiosity just this once. "If you found your friend, what would you tell him?"  
  
Strider thought for a few moments. "I would tell him two things, Rouge. First, that I am sorry. He'll never know how sorry I am."  
  
I raised my eyebrows slightly. "And second?"  
  
"Second, I would tell him that I still loved him, even after all of this time." Strider's eyes looked sad and lonely.  
  
"Oh," I said. "Your friend must be a good person, then."  
  
"The best," Strider said. He yawned.  
  
"You may have my blankets tonight. I will stand guard." I stood and walked to the cave entrance, sitting on the rock beside it.  
  
Strider didn't argue, which meant that he was either exhausted or in pain. He stretched out on my blankets and fell asleep rather quickly. I ventured in long enough to cover him with a blanket. I ever so softly touched his face, before returning to the cave entrance.  
  
I cursed myself for letting him still affect me, even after all of this time. I'd held him in my arms and touched his bare chest once more. Longing and need had filled me as it had used to whenever I was him. I was weak; that was why I still responded to him.  
  
Half forgotten memories were returned slightly, memories of lying in Aragorn's arms through cold nights. Happy times, with laughter and cheer. But I could not recall any of the details.  
  
*******************************  
  
But when you touch me like this  
  
And you hold me like that  
  
I just have to admit  
  
That it's all coming back to me  
  
When I touch you like this  
  
And I hold you like that  
  
It's so hard to believe but  
  
It's all coming back to me  
  
(It's all coming back, it's all coming  
  
Back to me now)  
  
********************************  
  
I let myself swim in the few memories I had. We'd made love many times, in many places. I remembered scarcely any of it. Most of my memories had faded away by now.  
  
*******************************  
  
There were moments of gold  
  
And there were flashes of light  
  
There were things I'd never do again  
  
But then they'd always seemed right  
  
There were nights of endless pleasure  
  
It was more than any laws allow  
  
Baby baby  
  
*******************************  
  
I looked over at 'Strider'. He would never know what I'd been through for years after leaving. After all, I had gained what I needed to survive alone. And yet, sometimes I wondered if I hadn't lost the best part of myself when I was imprisoned in slavery. I pulled my sleeves up to my elbows and looked at my wrists. I saw the scars from where I'd tried to kill myself years earlier.  
  
Then I heard a choking gasp behind me.  
  
To be continued 


	3. Revelations

Note: None of these are my original characters, except for the unknown betrayer. Aragorn's POV. This is a song fic to Celine Dion's 'It's All Coming Back to Me Now'.  
  
Revelations,  
  
Part 1  
  
A.J. Matthews  
  
I could see that the elf was wary of me, though I didn't know why. At first, he seemed to dislike me, then he cared enough to treat my injury. It had occurred because I had been careless, which he had known as well. After he wrapped my wound, I had put my shirt on again.  
  
It was strange, but somehow I knew instinctively that he would do me no harm. He'd a chance to do so, and I still felt like I knew him from somewhere.  
  
A stranger, by the name of Rogue, who'd appeared out of nowhere to save my life.  
  
His eyes were so empty, as if he'd seen and been through things that no gentle elf should ever have to. I wondered if Legolas would be like this when I found him finally. Cold and empty, without hope.  
  
God knows that I had made a terrible mistake years ago, and before I could explain, Legolas simply disappeared. I'd only found him once, and we'd had a terrible argument, which I still regretted. He'd vanished again, and I hadn't found him since.  
  
I was too tired to argue with Rogue about him taking the watch, so I reluctantly lay down on his blankets, intending to take the second watch. I closed my eyes and lay there, breathing deeply. I was almost asleep when it happened.  
  
Rogue returned from the entrance and walked over to me. After gently covering me with a blanket, he touched my face so softly that I wondered if I had imagined it. I was confused, and stayed motionless until he turned and walked away.  
  
Then I opened my eyes and watched him as he sat down by the cave entrance again.  
  
Rogue seemed lost in thought.  
  
I watched him brood for a little while, as if he was lost in memories. I crept over silently, though I have no doubt he would have noticed, had he not been distracted. Then I saw something that horrified me.  
  
He pulled his sleeves up and rubbed the shiny, thick scars on his wrists. I focused in on them, and realized that they were self-inflected wounds. What could Rogue have gone through that he would try to kill himself like that? No elf could ever be that unhappy.  
  
I couldn't help gasping as the fire crackled loudly behind me.  
  
He whirled around and looked at me. His eyes were so dull, as if he had no reason to continue living, and yet he did so anyway.  
  
"Why, Rogue?" I asked him quietly. "Why did you hurt yourself?"  
  
"I-" Rogue didn't seem to know what to say and cleared his throat. "After years of being trapped as a slave, would you not try to find some way to end it?"  
  
"A slave?" I inquired. "You mean, like cleaning a house?"  
  
He shook his head. "No."  
  
"What do you mean, then? Where were your friends?" I was confused, now.  
  
"I had and have no friends." His tone was matter-of-fact, as he stood and faced me. "I was taken from them long ago when I was betrayed and sold into slavery by one whom I thought was a friend."  
  
I was horrified. Who could do such a thing? Then again, I had unintentionally betrayed Legolas. Rogue's eyes were so listless. For some reason, I wanted to make him happy. Just like I had once done for Legolas. I frowned suddenly and took a closer look at Rogue  
  
He was the same height and had the same skin coloring of Legolas, judging from his hands. Empty green eyes looked out of me from under the hood of his cloak.  
  
I surprised both him and myself by reaching over and yanking the hood off. Long blond hair framed a face that was weary. He averted from looking at me. It was too late. I'd know the elf anywhere.  
  
"It's you, Legolas! Why did you lie to me?" I asked, angry now.  
  
'Legolas is dead and gone, Aragorn,' he whispered to me in Elvish. 'He died in the night as a slave, when he pleaded and screamed for it to stop. It never did. He died and so did the best part of me.'  
  
So he hadn't been lying about being a slave. I stepped closer and took his face in my hands. I then turned it towards me.  
  
Legolas had a scar on his face, as well. I touched the scar ever so softly. It stretched from his eyebrow directly across left eye. It was amazing that he could even see with that.  
  
He licked his lips softly as he gazed at me.  
  
Old needs and longing surged in me.  
  
I kissed him hard, fueling my longing into the kiss, which was as sweet as it had always been. My hands cupped his face gently, as he froze first and then slowly relaxed, responding just as he used to. Fire met fire.  
  
Legolas whispered my name softly.  
  
We were both lost in old memories. Soft lips and warm kisses. It was all so familiar.  
  
I saw slight fear in his eyes as the kiss deepened.  
  
*********************************  
  
If I kiss you like this  
  
And if you whisper like that  
  
It was lost long ago  
  
But it's all coming back to me  
  
If you want me like this  
  
And if you need me like that  
  
It was dead long ago  
  
But it's all coming back to me  
  
It's so hard to resist  
  
And it's all coming back to me  
  
I can barely recall  
  
But it's all coming back to me now  
  
But it's all coming back  
  
*********************************  
  
Before I could do anything, Legolas jerked away from me. I didn't understand his response.  
  
"I want naught to do with you, Aragorn," he said. His eyes had gone dull again.  
  
"Legolas, I need to tell you something," I told him. "I found out that you were right. He betrayed us both. And I could never tell you how sorry I am for not believing you."  
  
I touched his face gently. "I was blind to him, Legolas. I wanted to believe in him."  
  
"I know." Legolas stepped back again, once more out of my reach.  
  
"Why do you flinch when I touch you, Legolas?" I asked.  
  
A strange emotion flickered in his eyes. "The last time I was touched, I was being beaten. I have not been touched since then, and I do not want you to do so now."  
  
I frowned. "Why didn't you tell me you were trapped as a slave, Legolas? I would have gotten you out."  
  
"You put me in there," Legolas said neutrally.  
  
"I did no such thing!" I snapped angrily. "I loved you."  
  
His face never showed any emotion as he told me something shocking.  
  
"That day, I received a note from you, asking you to meet me out beyond the borders of your kingdom, so we could enjoy the first snow fall," he said. "Only you never came. He did, with an entire battalion of soldiers."  
  
I gasped. "I sent no note, Legolas. In fact, I received one from you, telling me you were going to be busy the entire day."  
  
He shook his head. "I deliver my messages in person, Aragorn. You know that."  
  
"What happened after he arrived?" I asked, fearful of the answer.  
  
"We fought. My arrows were quickly expended, and I killed many with my sword. Yet even an elf cannot defeat an army of such strength. They eventually defeated me and stripped of my weapons."  
  
Legolas closed his eyes, as unwelcome memories coursed through him. He would not tell me what he was remembering, though I asked.  
  
"I was taken to a slave-house, where I stayed for over a little over fifteen years, Aragorn. For fifteen long years I was whipped, beaten, and starved."  
  
"Legolas," I whispered. "How did you survive it all?"  
  
"I nearly didn't." Legolas looked at the scars on his wrists. "I tried to kill myself, finally. I couldn't handle it any more."  
  
My face was pale now. "How did you survive?"  
  
"I was fortunate that I was found and my wrists were bandaged quickly, for I was the best-looking slave in the house, Aragorn."  
  
I swore softly, "They didn't." Horror filled me, as he didn't respond.  
  
He never showed any emotion, as he continued. He pretended I had said nothing at all. "A friend happened to come to the slave-house, asking if he could borrow the strongest and fastest 'servant'. He had had no idea that every 'servant' was actually a slave. The master, unknowing that he was a friend, brought him to me. It was Éomer."  
  
"So he knew you were alive," I said. "What happened?"  
  
"Éomer recognized me immediately, even with the scars and bruises. He turned on the master, telling him that I was one of his friends and should be released immediately. The master, knowing that Éomer had an entire battalion of troops waiting for him, gave me into his care. Thus, I was freed, albeit nearly dead." He closed his eyes again.  
  
I was uncertain of what to say. "How was it, then, that I found you a year or two later, Legolas, if you were trapped in that slave-house?"  
  
"I managed to run away only once, and I paid dearly for it. I ran into you, who I thought had betrayed me. That is why I was bitter and angry, Aragorn."  
  
I nodded and sighed. "We hurt each other terribly, Legolas. Then you ran away, slamming the door in my face. I longed to find you again, after I learnt ten years ago of the lies that were spread."  
  
*********************************************  
  
There were those empty threats and hollow lies  
  
And whenever you tried to hurt me  
  
I just hurt you even worse and so much deeper  
  
There were hours that just went on for days  
  
When alone at last we'd count up all the chances  
  
That were lost to us forever  
  
But you were history with the slamming of the door  
  
And I made myself so strong again somehow  
  
And I never wasted any of my time on you since then  
  
***********************************************  
  
Legolas looked at me. "I should have asked you for help, Aragorn. But I thought you were the one who put me in there." He bit his lower lip. "Anyhow, I didn't stay free for long. I was recaptured and during the struggle, I received the scar across my eye."  
  
"Legolas, why didn't your healing ability heal your wounds?" I inquired.  
  
He shrugged. "Probably because I longed for death, Aragorn."  
  
"And while you were going through all of that, I was busy listening to a traitor who had his own plans."  
  
"Do not blame yourself, Aragorn. You could have done naught to help me."  
  
My grey eyes met his lifeless green eyes.  
  
To be continued 


	4. Remembering Love

Note: None of these characters belong to me, except for the unknown traitor. Yaoi! Legolas's POV! Deals with violence and rape! This is a song fic to Celine Dion's 'It's All Coming Back to Me Now'.  
  
Remembering Love,  
  
Part 3  
  
A.J. Matthews  
  
I looked at Aragorn. I could see that he blamed himself for what had happened to me. At least he didn't know the full truth.  
  
Those memories were coursing through me, even now. The countless nights and years others forced themselves on me, ignoring my cries for them to stop. And being ravaged by the traitor had hurt worst of all, for he was the first.  
  
God, I had been so ashamed when Éomer had been brought to my room all those years ago.  
  
Another man had been planning to rape me. I'd lost count of how many times it had happened to me.  
  
Éomer had walked in just in time to see a single tear running down my face. Sometimes I wished I had died then. His eyes had taken in everything. My wrists, though bandaged, had been bound above my head, in case I tried to kill myself again.  
  
Part of me hadn't cared any more, as Éomer dragged the man off of me and confronted the master with the truth of my identity. The only thing that had kept me from trying to kill myself for so long had been the memories of what love was truly like, with Aragorn. But time had taken even that comfort from me.  
  
I had been given into the human's care, starved and driven beyond hope. My legs could not support me, so Éomer had carried me out of the slave-house, with his own cloak over my torn and tattered body. The only clothes I had left were my ragged leggings.  
  
Éomer had taken me to his home, where I had grown strong again physically. I told him the entire story, at least what I thought had happened, and he had promised not to tell Aragorn that I was staying with him.  
  
It had taken two years for me to regain my perfect aim with a bow and arrow, and I relearned other things I had forgotten as well. The scars had never faded away, a constant reminder of what I'd gone through, but my strength returned.  
  
Éomer became a valued friend to me, and consoled me when I needed it the most. It was mostly because of him that I regained the will to live.  
  
Five years later, I was ready to re-enter the world again. I was strong and whole again, for the most part.  
  
Éomer was concerned when I left, for he had noticed that the light, which used to shine so brightly in my emerald eyes, had disappeared.  
  
He had reluctantly bid me farewell. "Be well, Legolas," he had said. "And know that my door is open to you always, should you tire of traveling."  
  
"Thank you for everything, Éomer," I had said gratefully. "If you should ever need me, ask for Rogue," I told him. "That shall be my name now."  
  
Then he said something to me that I shall never forget.  
  
"Legolas, do not always let the sadness overwhelm you. Live for revenge against those who hurt you. And let yourself feel love, at least once more. You've got to rejoin the living and leave the past behind."  
  
I had nodded slowly and left. I visited every six months or so, to show him I was alive and well. Yet Éomer had seemed sad when I left again each time.  
  
"Legolas?" Aragorn's voice asked me, coming from far away.  
  
I shook my head and looked at him. He looked concerned.  
  
"Sorry," I told him. "I was lost in thought. Where was I?"  
  
"You told me not to blame myself, Legolas." His dark, beautiful stormy eyes gazed at me. "What occurred after Éomer rescued you?"  
  
"He took me to his home, where it took months to heal from physical injuries. The slashes I gave myself turned into scars. I regained my fleetness and agility, as well as my skill with bow and arrows. I learned to be an even better swordsman than I used to be, for Éomer was a good teacher. He is a good friend," I said faintly. "My emotional wounds never faded, but Éomer made sure I was never alone, until he was certain I wouldn't try to kill myself again. Five years later, I left and began to roam the world."  
  
"So you never knew that Gandalf had died, did you, until Éomer freed you?" Aragorn questioned.  
  
I shook my head. "I was distraught to know that an old friend had died, fretting over my whereabouts. Perhaps I should have let the word out of where I was," I admitted. "But it took a very long time for me to get used to freedom again, and being around other people who didn't plan to hurt me."  
  
Aragorn placed a hand on my shoulder. "How did they hurt you?" he whispered.  
  
"In all ways, Aragorn," I finally told him. "For years and countless nights."  
  
He looked stricken as I removed his hand from my shoulder, for it made me uncomfortable.  
  
Aragorn frowned and gripped my shoulders hard. "Legolas, I am not one of those who hurt you so. Do not turn away from me, for it breaks my heart." His voice was soft, yet harsh at the same time.  
  
"Tis a reflex, Aragorn," I murmured. "Tis not personal. I did the same to Éomer for over two years."  
  
"I would that you would be happy again, Legolas. Your eyes are those of a corpse, my friend." He pulled my face closer to his.  
  
Longing was filling me, in spite of myself. I opened my mouth slowly as his lips pressed against mine once more.  
  
His arms slid around my waist, holding me close, as if to protect me from harm. I was responding to the fiery kiss with a need all of my own.  
  
**********************************  
  
But if I touch you like this  
  
And if you kiss me like that  
  
It was so long ago  
  
But it's all coming back to me  
  
If you touch me like this  
  
And if I kiss you like that  
  
It was gone with the wind  
  
But it's all coming back to me  
  
(It's all coming back, it's all coming  
  
Back to me now)  
  
**********************************  
  
Sparks flew as the kiss deepened even more.  
  
I moaned softly. I had forgotten how pleasurable a genuine kiss can be, when given by one you love.  
  
"Legolas," Aragorn whispered, as he kissed me again. His hands went up my back and into my silky hair. It was as fine as it had always been.  
  
Heat was souring through me by now. Faint memories came and went between us. Memories of a happier, better time. Less painful memories of myself and Aragorn curled together in a bed, where he rubbed my hair and told me how beautiful I was.  
  
*************************************  
  
There were moments of gold  
  
And there were flashes of light  
  
There were things we'd never do again  
  
But then they'd always seemed right  
  
There were nights of endless pleasure  
  
It was more than all your laws allow  
  
Baby, baby, baby  
  
**************************************  
  
The kiss broke apart. I murmured a protest. Aragorn looked at me, surprised. Longing shone in my eyes.  
  
"Are you all right, Legolas?" he whispered.  
  
"I-I had forgotten what it felt like, Aragorn," I said, so softly that he leaned close to me to hear what I said.  
  
"What what felt like?" he asked quietly.  
  
"Kissing you." My eyes met his. "I had forgotten it could be so pleasurable, Aragorn." I watched his face carefully.  
  
"Then allow me to remind you once more, Legolas." He covered my mouth again with his sweet, gentle lips. A flush settled over both of us as I moaned and responded, chasing his mouth with my own.  
  
My eyes closed in pleasure. I had desired and missed this for so long. I put my arms around him as his tongue darted into my mouth. My own instinctively entered his. I felt Aragorn's eyes on me. I opened his eyes, suddenly aware that I was trembling slightly.  
  
"Why do you tremble so, Legolas?" he said in my ear. "Am I going too fast?"  
  
I shook my head. "This is- It's so much more than what I grew used to." For the first time in five years, a tear dripped down my face.  
  
Anger filled his eyes as he wiped the tear away. "Let me help you, Legolas," he said gently. "For I love you even now and have always loved you."  
  
"Help me?" I whispered against his lips. "How?"  
  
"By banishing the nightmares away." Without saying another word, Aragorn cupped my face towards him with his hands and kissed me hard. Fire exploded through me, as I countered with another kiss to him, surprising myself once more. His hands reached my cloak, and began removing it carefully. He dropped it to the ground, and began working on my shirt, which temporarily broke the sweet, magical kiss.  
  
I looked into his eyes and saw the same longing there that shone in my eyes. I pressed my lips against his eagerly, enjoying the flood of emotions inside of me. I hadn't felt like this for so long.  
  
********************************  
  
When you touch me like this  
  
And when you hold me like that  
  
It was gone with the wind  
  
But it's all coming back to me  
  
When you see me like this  
  
And when I see you like that  
  
Then we see what we want to see  
  
All coming back to me  
  
The flesh and the fantasies  
  
All coming back to me  
  
I can barely recall  
  
But it's all coming back to me now  
  
********************************  
  
Aragorn had dropped my shirt, as well. I brought my hands to his shirt and began removing it. He must have seen the confusion in my eyes, for he assisted me, drawing his shirt over his head and letting it fall.  
  
Dear god, this was an agony of bliss. His hands worked at my belt as our lips met. My fingers fumbled against his belt, until I finally heard it clink on the ground.  
  
I was dazed as Aragorn gently lifted me in his arms and carried me over to my blankets. With surprising gentleness, he laid me flat on my back and positioned himself on top of me.  
  
Fear crept into my eyes, as did desire. I whimpered softly, a wordless pleading. His hands worked magic on me, calming my fears away ever so carefully.  
  
"Aragorn," I whispered.  
  
"Yes, Legolas?" he murmured against my lips.  
  
"I-I don't-" My voice faltered.  
  
Aragorn's eyes filled with compassion, before he smiled gently as he traced my face with his hands. "This night is for you, Legolas," he told me. "Relax, my love."  
  
I trembled a little, unsure. Aragorn soothed me with his mouth, which was tender yet rough on my lips. My hands reached up of their own accord and pulled him closer to me, as I moaned again in pleasure.  
  
I had never thought anything could feel so good as he nibbled on my neck and worked his way down, caressing me. Aragorn whispered to me that I was so beautiful to him, being as vulnerable and unsure as I had been the first time we'd made love.  
  
I melted inside as Aragorn's hands removed my dark leggings and went to work.  
  
*************  
  
Hours later  
  
**************  
  
I lay in Aragorn's arms, panting hard. Our faces were flushed as we lay entwined on the blankets.  
  
He gently kissed me twice; once on the forehead, and once on the mouth.  
  
"Sleep, Legolas," he whispered. "I will watch over you tonight."  
  
I sighed in contentment and rested my head on his bare chest, as one of his hands found its way into my hair again.  
  
Love was blossoming in my heart once more, which Aragorn had healed this night. I turned to tell him this, but he gently placed a finger on my lips.  
  
"Rest, dear one."  
  
I nodded and closed my eyes. I had never felt so loved and cherished in my life, I realized, as I drifted off to sleep.  
  
To be continued 


	5. Repercussions

Note: None of these characters are mine, except for the traitorous Sarag. Violence! Yaoi warning! Aragorn's POV! This is a song fic, to Celine Dion's 'It's All Coming Back To Me Now'.  
  
Repercussions,  
  
Part 4  
  
A.J. Matthews  
  
Legolas lay in my arms, sleeping. I watched him sleep, for he looked so peaceful. I gently stroked his cheek before turning my thoughts to more serious matters.  
  
So much evil had been done by the work of one man; Sarag. Where I had once loved the man as a brother, I now loathed him. Sarag and I had grown up together somewhat, for he had just enough diluted elf blood to make him live forever. We'd played and fought together, and had grown together. When I had become King, Sarag had been my second-in-command.  
  
Sarag had disliked Legolas intensely, I remembered. Legolas had had no lost love for him, either, and had warned me about him numerous times. I'd refused to believe my lover, and shortly after that, Legolas had vanished.  
  
Sarag had told me that he had heard that Legolas had returned to Mirkwood. But it was not so. He also fed me another lie; that Legolas had taken up with another man.  
  
A little over a year later, I'd been run into by someone, in a remote town. When I'd looked down at the person, I'd gotten one of the greatest shocks in my life.  
  
It had been Legolas. He was thin and pale. And barefoot, as well, which I now remembered. I'd grabbed his arm and looked at him hard. His green eyes had been full of shock and pain, as well as bitterness.  
  
He'd tried to jerk free, but was unable to. That was when I realized that he no longer possessed the strength he had once had.  
  
'Let me go, please,' he'd pleaded in Elvish, with a stricken voice. 'Please, Aragorn.'  
  
'Not until I get some answers, elf. Why did you run so from me?' I'd demanded, shifting my grip as he struggled again. His wrists were so thin, he could not be eating right. Through his torn shirt, I could see Legolas's ribs.  
  
'Ask your friend,' he'd snapped, seeing Sarag approaching. 'Leave me be, Aragorn.' To my surprise, tears had suddenly sprung to his eyes. 'Haven't you hurt me enough?' he whispered. 'I suffer daily.'  
  
'What do you mean, I hurt you?' I'd retorted. 'You ran from me.'  
  
Sarag's eyes had narrowed, as he saw that I held Legolas steadfast. Shock and anger was written all over his face.  
  
Legolas's eyes went wide. 'I never betrayed you,' he'd told me flatly. 'And you know it.'  
  
"We are going to talk now, Legolas!" I was furious as I dragged Legolas to the inn. Part of me was concerned with how weakly he struggled against me.  
  
I hauled him up the stairs and into my room. I closed the door behind me and looked at Legolas.  
  
Fear was in his eyes, as well as anger.  
  
'I want you to leave me alone,' he'd said, shaking.  
  
'Not until you tell me why you ran away,' I'd snapped in anger.  
  
'It was your fault! All of it was, because you wouldn't listen to me!' he'd shouted. His voice grew quieter when he looked at me. A bleak look was in his eyes. 'If you wish to punish me more, just kill me this time.'  
  
I hadn't understood what he meant. 'What the hell are you talking about, Legolas? What punishment?'  
  
With more strength than I could have expected him to have, he shoved me away hard and ran out of the room, slamming the door hard.  
  
Sarag had come and helped me up, and told me that Legolas was simply confused when I mentioned what the elf had said to me.  
  
I'd believed Sarag, until ten years ago, when I caught him red-handed. He was hurting the very people I sought to protect. I'd banished him for it.  
  
A few months after that, Éomer had distanced himself from me, and had become cold. Now I understood why, for Legolas had believed that I was to blame for him being sold into slavery.  
  
But everything had worked out, finally, and he was back in my arms again, where he belonged.  
  
I felt someone looking at me, and snapped out of my thoughts. Legolas was watching me silently. Right now, he looked like the carefree Legolas I had known years ago. The same innocence and wonder were written on his face.  
  
I smiled at him gently. "Feeling better?" I asked him softly.  
  
He nodded and asked me quietly, "Was it always like that, Aragorn?"  
  
Anger at Sarag surged at me, before I shoved it down again. "Yes, Legolas."  
  
His hands came up to play with my hair, just like he had always done before.  
  
"Aragorn, I need to tell you something," he whispered. "You are the reason I stayed alive. In the darkest nights, I could remember you and your gentleness, and the good times. They sustained me until they, too, faded away."  
  
I touched his face softly, and he leaned into the caress. "I'm glad that I was a small comfort to you, Legolas," I murmured.  
  
"I-" He bit his lip again, which I found adorable. "Aragorn, even after everything that happened, I still loved you," Legolas confessed.  
  
My heart soared as he continued.  
  
"I still do." He looked at me seriously. "But I am not the same as I once was, Aragorn. I've changed."  
  
"I know, dear heart," I said. "And I never stopped loving you."  
  
His face broke into a smile; one of his happy smiles, which lit up my own heart.  
  
"Never stop smiling, Legolas, for I should be sad if you did. Your smile is so honest and pure that it makes me happy just to see it," I told him earnestly. "And I have changed as well, Legolas."  
  
"But is there still an us?" Legolas asked, looking slightly nervous.  
  
In response, I gave him a staggering kiss of promise. He leaned into it eagerly, responding with his special, magical kisses that always left me breathless.  
  
"Never doubt it, Legolas," I said. "For doubts were what Sarag played on."  
  
He nodded. He was slightly distracted by my fingers running through his hair. He tensed slightly as I then ran my hands down onto his bare back and froze.  
  
"Turn over, Legolas," I said quietly, looking him straight in the eyes.  
  
He reluctantly did so as I looked at his back. Scars ran jagged across it, thin scars that had to be whip lashes. I frowned. Then I noticed that they were ever so slightly beginning to fade away.  
  
I looked at Legolas's face as he turned over once more. The scar was also starting to fade, as well.  
  
Then I realized that it must be because he was finally healing emotionally.  
  
Legolas kissed me softly, before I could say anything. It was a gentle, firm kiss that sent sparks flying between us. I responded in kind, leaning him onto his back again.  
  
He began giving me darting kisses that surprised me. Heat began to flow through me once more.  
  
Legolas's eyes were full of mischief as he slid his hands down my bare chest. I groaned softly in response, as he turned the tables on me.  
  
His warm body covered mine as he touched my face. "Last night was for me," he teased. "So this is for you."  
  
His hands were like magic. I breathed hard. "It didn't take you long to get over your shyness, Legolas," I whispered against his delicate lips.  
  
"I'm just getting started," he said, as his hands slid between my thighs.  
  
***************************  
  
If you forgive me all this  
  
If I forgive you all that  
  
We forgive and forget  
  
And it's all coming back to me  
  
When you see me like this  
  
And when I see you like that  
  
We see just want we want to see  
  
All coming back to me  
  
The flesh and the fantasies  
  
All coming back to me  
  
****************************  
  
As we basked in the aftermath afterwards, Legolas's green eyes shone with contentment.  
  
"I missed you so," he whispered. "Do not ever leave me, Aragorn. You must stay by my side always."  
  
My breathing was finally slowing down. "I shall not, Legolas. You are mine, for all time," I breathed.  
  
"And you are mine," he told me quietly. I chuckled quietly and smoothed his hair out of his eyes.  
  
I gasped softly as he faced me.  
  
"What is it?" Legolas asked.  
  
"Your scar," I said. I gently touched where it had been only an hour ago. "It has faded, Legolas." I peeked at his back, which was rapidly healing. "So are the scars on your back."  
  
Legolas looked at his wrists. They had healed except for one small scar on each. "I don't understand," he finally said. "I thought I had lost my Elven ability to heal."  
  
"It has returned, Legolas," I said gently. "For spring has returned to your heart, my love."  
  
He sighed happily, as he pressed himself against me and laughed softly.  
  
"We've done this in caves many times, haven't we, my heart?" Legolas questioned.  
  
"Indeed," I said.  
  
We both reminisced for a few moments about a time when things had been much clearer than they were now.  
  
Our lips met, as we gazed at each other. I loved to feel his smooth, flawless skin with my hands.  
  
"You are still so beautiful, Legolas," I told him in awe.  
  
"No," he whispered. "You are. For you were my Estel. My reason for living."  
  
I couldn't keep myself from reaching for him again, to remove the painful memories once more.  
  
****************************  
  
I can barely recall but it's all coming  
  
Back to me now  
  
(It's all coming back to me now)  
  
And when you kiss me like this  
  
(It's all coming back to me now)  
  
And when I touch you like that  
  
(It's all coming back to me now)  
  
If you do it like this  
  
(It's all coming back to me now)  
  
And if we...  
  
****************************  
  
Epilogue:  
  
When Aragorn and Legolas left the cave, hand in hand (and dressed) some time later, someone watched them. Angry blue eyes narrowed as they shared a kiss, before continuing to walk.  
  
Those blue eyes focused on the elf, who seemed more content now than he had for a long time. As Aragorn swept his hair off of Legolas's face with a touch of his hand, rage burned in the lone figure watching.  
  
They might have found each other again, but they would certainly not stay together, Sarag vowed to himself. As they walked on, he followed, careful to stay back far enough so that the elf did not sense him with his sharp hearing.  
  
To be continued 


	6. When A Friend Becomes An Enemy

Note: This takes place about three days after Repercussions. Only Sarag is my original creation! Violence and rape mentioned! Shounen ai! And I don't think I will make the rest of this story a song fic, but each chapter will still be told from a different POV. This chapter is Legolas's POV.  
  
When A Friend Becomes An Enemy  
  
Part 6  
  
A.J. Matthews  
  
Aragorn and I were walking side by side through a forest. We were heading to Éomer's castle, for I wanted to explain to my friend what both Aragorn and I had thought had happened that day, over twenty years ago.  
  
Sarag had deceived Aragorn well, and for that my love was trouble with guilt. He had sent each of us a note; one to tell Aragorn I would be busy that day, so I could not see him, and another to me to lure me into the open.  
  
Aragorn fretted that he had not seen through Sarag sooner, but I had consoled him and did not tell him everything that Sarag had done, for I knew that Aragorn would fly into a blind rage over it.  
  
On the way, Aragorn told me what he'd been up to all these years. I was glad to hear the rest of the Fellowship was still alive, and told Aragorn that I would like to see them once more. He nodded, and said that they had missed me as well.  
  
I smiled at him. "How is the stupid dwarf faring?"  
  
"He is well indeed, Legolas," Aragorn told me. "And he truly worried about you."  
  
I nodded slowly. "I missed all of them, but I missed you worst of all, Aragorn," I said seriously.  
  
He smiled at me. "I know."  
  
I felt an ominous presence around us and held up a hand to warn him.  
  
"Eyes are upon us, Aragorn," I said in a low voice.  
  
Aragorn's hand went directly to the hilt of Anduril.  
  
I unstrung my bow and swiftly notched an arrow.  
  
A large group of men emerged from behind the trees and lunged towards us.  
  
I shot many arrows at them, as Aragorn went to work slicing with his sword. Then I drew my own sword and leapt into the battle, wishing to fight hand- to-hand.  
  
I dodged, slashed, ducked, and stabbed at my opponent. He died, and another took his place. I killed him as well, and a third stepped forward. This was too easy, I felt, as I began parrying again.  
  
Aragorn had not lost his skill with a sword, I noted, as I quickly glanced over at him. He defended himself easily, while managing to wound his foes.  
  
A sword appeared out of nowhere, aiming directly for me. I had sensed it moments before, and countered it with my own sword.  
  
My blood ran cold when I saw that it was Sarag. His eyes were filled with anger and rage. He sliced at me again, and I easily deflected it.  
  
Our swords met and clashed several times as we circled around each other.  
  
"Does Aragorn know about us?" Sarag taunted, as he leapt forward and slashed at my face.  
  
I easily blocked it and managed to stab him through the shoulder. "There is nothing for him to know," I said neutrally.  
  
"I think he would disagree, Legolas," Sarag purred.  
  
He was trying to provoke me into being distracted. It worked slightly; even as I struck at him, jagged memories coursed through me.  
  
*******************  
  
Flashback  
  
*******************  
  
I was surrounded by soldiers. They held me to the ground as I kicked and fought with all of my strength. It had taken ten of them to pin me down and keep me there.  
  
Sarag approached, smiling evilly.  
  
"I knew it," I snapped in anger and fear. "I knew you couldn't be trusted. What did you do to Aragorn?"  
  
"Nothing," he said sweetly.  
  
"Why are you doing this?" I jerked hard and continued struggling.  
  
"For love, elf," Sarag said. He walked over and looked down at me. "So delicate and fair," he murmured. His hands touched my face. I turned it away from him; rather, I tried to but he gripped my face hard.  
  
Hatred burned in my green eyes. "Aragorn will kill you for this, Sarag!"  
  
"Fool," Sarag said, smirking. "Who do you think sent me here?"  
  
"He wouldn't have," I said, part of me despairing. I prayed it wasn't true.  
  
"You'll never know, Legolas of Mirkwood," Sarag purred. "For I have big plans for you."  
  
I cringed as he touched my hair. "What plans?" I demanded.  
  
In response, Sarag began to remove his outer garments.  
  
In that instant, I knew what he was going to do, and I fought even harder. I nearly got free, but more soldiers grabbed my arms and held me down.  
  
"Silence him, fools," Sarag snapped.  
  
I saw the blow coming and twisted, trying to avoid it. I failed. The blow struck me hard.  
  
The world spun around me as Sarag knelt on top of me. And I could do nothing.  
  
Aragorn, my soul pleaded as the world began to grow dark. I could feel Sarag touching me, but was helpless. I cursed myself for my weakness.  
  
My soul screamed for Aragorn as I sank inside of myself.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
I parried the blows, forcing myself to focus. "It is unimportant now, Sarag. Aragorn knows that you are a traitor and that you sold me into slavery. Your days are numbered."  
  
Aragorn was still busy defeating the other men. He slew the last one and ran over. Rage surged in him as he saw Sarag. I could see it in his grey eyes.  
  
"How dare you return, traitor," Aragorn hissed. "You have ruined enough lives, Sarag. Go back to the shadows where you belong."  
  
"Temper, temper, your majesty," Sarag sneered as he lunged at me. "The elf and I were merely renewing our… acquaintance."  
  
Aragorn frowned. "What are you implying, Sarag?" He looked at me, as I gazed at Sarag.  
  
"Nothing," Sarag said, grinning evilly. "I ought to let the elf tell you himself."  
  
"Shut your mouth, Sarag," I snapped, as I sliced across his face.  
  
"You'll pay for that, Legolas," he snarled. Sarag looked at Aragorn slyly. "He did tell you, didn't he?"  
  
Aragorn looked confused and angry. "What is he talking about, Legolas?"  
  
"Tis nothing," I said, deflecting a blow aimed at my chest.  
  
"Your skills have improved since the last time I fought against you, Legolas," Sarag said. "Pity that you didn't have them all those years ago."  
  
I remained silent as our swords clashed again.  
  
Aragorn didn't understand; I could see that much. Damn! I hadn't planned on telling my lover. Evidently, I would have to stop Sarag before he did tell Aragorn.  
  
Sarag grinned at Aragorn. "We have much in common, you and I," he leered.  
  
"I very much doubt that, Sarag," Aragorn said angrily. I could see that he wanted to join me and fight against Sarag, but his morals wouldn't let him fight a two on one battle.  
  
"We do, Aragorn," Sarag said almost happily. "We both have an elf in common."  
  
Aragorn froze at that and looked at me. "What does he mean?" He took a few steps forward.  
  
I said nothing, though emptiness filled my eyes. I slashed in fury at Sarag and drove him back, whirling and I finally cut him across his arm deeply. Blood spurted out, flowing onto the ground.  
  
"I'll leave it to Legolas to tell you, Aragorn." Sarag saw I was momentarily distracted as Aragorn walked towards me, and took advantage of that to slice a cut across my face. "I've marked you now," Sarag sneered. He turned and ran off, sheathing his sword.  
  
I took out a cloth from my pocket and cleaned my sword, before sheathing it. Aragorn walked over, after head had sheathed Anduril.  
  
He touched the slice on my face. Red blood now shone on his fingers. "What does he mean, Legolas?" he asked again.  
  
"He was taunting me for not being strong enough to escape from those soldiers and him all those years ago," I finally said.  
  
Aragorn nodded slowly, as he took a cloth out as well. He pressed it to my cut.  
  
I looked at him. "We still have an hour's walk to Éomer's castle, Aragorn. We should continue."  
  
"As you wish," Aragorn said.  
  
We continued walking again, albeit quieter than we had been earlier.  
  
I knew Aragorn had suspicions, but the knowledge would only anger him further.  
  
I had come to grips with what had happened to me, for it had been years ago. Aragorn had only found out days ago.  
  
And I didn't know how I could tell him the full truth.  
  
To be continued 


	7. Rekindling Friendship

Notes: None of these characters belong to me except for Sarag. The rest are J.R.R. Tolkien's! This chapter is in Aragorn's POV. Elvish words are in ' '. Shounen ai between Legolas and Aragorn! I hope I'm right about where Éomer rules. Tell me if I'm not.  
  
Rekindling Friendship  
  
Part 7  
  
A.J. Matthews  
  
I could see that something was on Legolas's mind as we set off for Éomer's castle in Rohan once more.  
  
Sarag had taunted both of us, claiming that he and Legolas had a secret that I did not know. It troubled me.  
  
But Legolas had said that it was nothing, and I was inclined to believe him. It didn't seem to affect him at all, whatever it was.  
  
Legolas took my hand suddenly and looked at me seriously.  
  
"Think naught of what Sarag says, for he is a known liar, Aragorn," he told me. "Sarag twists things to use them to his advantage."  
  
I nodded slowly, feeling guilty for having a tiny speck of doubt within me.  
  
Legolas kissed me firmly, driving away all of my doubts. I moaned softly and put my hands behind Legolas's head. I tilted his face up for another kiss. After a few moments, the sweet kiss was broken.  
  
Warmth showed in his eyes, as we began walking again. But our hands stayed together.  
  
This time, he told me of what Éomer had been up to the last time he'd been there.  
  
I liked seeing Legolas happy again. He was too solemn now, for my liking. And I had only seen him smile twice, which hurt. He had such a wonderful smile that lit up his face and made him shine with happiness.  
  
I listened to him, asking questions over the next few hours, until we arrived at our destination.  
  
Éomer himself came out to greet us, flanked by guards.  
  
He genuinely smiled at Legolas and took him in his arms. "You look well, my friend. Better than you did the last time you were here. It's been far too long."  
  
Legolas smiled, but it wasn't as full as it usually was. "Tis good to see you again as well, Éomer." I could see Legolas was nervous.  
  
Éomer then turned to me and nodded stiffly. He didn't look too happy about seeing me again.  
  
I met his gaze steadily. "It's been a while, Éomer," I said neutrally.  
  
"Indeed. Come inside- both of you," he said. He led the way inside his castle silently.  
  
I followed Legolas slowly, keeping up with him as he inquired about Éomer's family and health.  
  
When we reached the Council Room, Éomer turned to Legolas.  
  
"I believe my Healer should see to that nasty gash on your face, my friend," Éomer said, concerned.  
  
"Very well, Éomer. But only because you would both fuss if I didn't," Legolas replied. "Just don't kill each other." He hesitantly walked out of the room to find the Healer.  
  
As soon as he was gone, Éomer turned on me.  
  
"What game are you playing this time, King Elessar?" he said suspiciously.  
  
"Tis no game, Éomer. Legolas and I have uncovered the truth about what truly happened that day, years ago," I said.  
  
He frowned at me. "Do you know what he went through, Elessar! I wouldn't wish that on my worst enemy, let alone Legolas." His voice softened slightly. "I saw it with my own two eyes, Elessar. Imagine how I felt when I walked into the room where he was being held prisoner- and saw him being violated. No one deserves that. "  
  
"He told me enough so that I understand now. I am glad that you rescued him from where he was held prisoner. I would have done the same if I'd known, Éomer," I told him, but I was horrified to realize that Éomer had seen for himself what had been done to Legolas. "Twas a traitor who wrought this about, Éomer, not I."  
  
"I warn you, Elessar, do not toy with the elf again." Éomer was deadly serious. "It took him four years to recover- and one year to stop wishing for death. If you hurt him again, I will have to repay you in kind."  
  
"I have no intentions of hurting him, Éomer," I said quietly. "For I love him, as I always have, and we will not be separated again."  
  
He nodded slowly, as Legolas re-entered, and breathed a sigh of relief to see that we were both still alive. His cut had been bandaged, and he walked over to me. He took my hand in his smaller one and looked at Éomer.  
  
"Aragorn is telling the truth, my friend. Tis Sarag who is to blame, not Aragorn." His green eyes flickered with an unknown emotion. "Aragorn discovered Sarag to be a traitor a few months before you found me."  
  
Éomer nodded slowly. "I do not doubt you, Legolas." He looked at me. "I am sorry for my actions in the past, my king. But after seeing Legolas like that and hearing his story-"  
  
"I understand completely, Éomer," I replied.  
  
Legolas looked at Éomer solemnly. "There may be trouble while we are here, my friend. Sarag attempted to ambush us on the road here."  
  
"Do not concern yourself with that, Legolas," Éomer said firmly. "It will give my guards something to do besides standing around all day. Relax for a while. Take Aragorn on a tour." He sighed. "I would join you, but I have a meeting I must attend to. And Elessar, you may want to send a message to Faramir, for he is greatly worried about you."  
  
Legolas and I both nodded, before exiting the room.  
  
He turned to me with a gentle smile. "Sorry about that, my love," Legolas whispered. "Éomer is very protective of me."  
  
I grinned at him ruefully. "I noticed. Just remember that you're mine, elf."  
  
"Always," he murmured, before covering my lips with his soft, sweet mouth. We stayed like that for a few moments, enjoying the warmth that spread through us.  
  
A servant coughed discreetly behind us, so we reluctantly broke apart.  
  
"Master Legolas, dinner will be served in an hour. Will you and your… friend be joining us?" the servant inquired.  
  
Legolas nodded and then looked at me.  
  
I shrugged and nodded as well.  
  
"Very good, sir. I shall have the preparations made." The servant walked away.  
  
Legolas led me out to a training ground.  
  
"This is where I relearned my skills, Aragorn," he said neutrally and then grinned at me. "Care for a spar?"  
  
I nodded and drew Anduril. Legolas drew his own sword.  
  
I admired the sword he held. It gleamed in the light, pure and strong. A few jewels were in the hilt.  
  
"Where did you get such a sword?" I asked curiously.  
  
"Twas a present from Éomer when I left five years ago." Legolas still looked impassive, as he gently touched my sword with his.  
  
Without any further words, we began to spar.  
  
Legolas's fleetness and agility kept me from being able to disarm him quickly. Éomer had been a good teacher, indeed.  
  
I slashed and sliced; he dodged and countered. Neither of us overpowered the other as he took the offensive.  
  
Legolas's eyes twinkled as our swords clashed again. He leapt forward gracefully and struck out with his sword.  
  
I deflected it as he ducked down low, then came up swinging. His movements were precise and accurate, as well as confident. He trusted himself not to hurt me and for me to be able to block his moves.  
  
We stayed there until dinnertime, when we sheathed our swords and headed inside.  
  
We were both breathing hard.  
  
"Twas a good workout, Legolas," I said. "We'll have to do it again some time."  
  
He nodded. "Perhaps on the morrow. I want to see if you've gotten better with your archery."  
  
I grinned at him. "I'm a king, Legolas. I should hope I got better. My subjects might see it as weakness if I didn't."  
  
He chuckled softly and grinned back. "Yes, indeed," he teased slightly.  
  
I frowned slightly when I saw his wrist. It was still too thin for my liking. I took it in my hand and frowned at Legolas.  
  
"Why are you so thin?" I asked him carefully.  
  
"Don't start with that too, Aragorn. Éomer says the same thing every time I'm here. I eat whenever I'm hungry, but I will not force-feed myself," Legolas said, half joking.  
  
"Very well, Legolas." I released his wrist as he led me into the dining hall.  
  
Éomer looked up and smiled. He gestured for us to sit down, which we did.  
  
"Legolas, you are still far too thin," Éomer protested. "Are you eating right?"  
  
"I told you," Legolas said with a wry smile as he looked at me.  
  
Éomer looked surprised to see Legolas smiling. He looked into Legolas's green eyes, as if searching for something. He must've seen it, for when he looked away, he looked happier than he had looked a few moments ago.  
  
As the food came out, we began to eat.  
  
I ate heartily, for a good battle and sparring makes one hungry.  
  
Legolas took just enough to fill himself.  
  
Éomer shook his head. "Some things never change, do they, Legolas?" he asked with a grin. He had also filled his plate.  
  
Éomer looked at me. "I'm counting on you, Elessar, to get him to eat properly. The food here is actually quite good, but you'd never know it from the way Legolas eats."  
  
I shrugged. "Legolas has always been stubborn, Éomer. I mentioned the same thing to him, and he said that he eats enough."  
  
Legolas frowned at us both. "If you please, stop talking about me over my head. You aren't always there when I eat, Éomer. I am over three thousand years old. I hope I know how to eat properly by now."  
  
I squeezed his hand in apology.  
  
He squeezed back.  
  
Éomer shook his head. "Just like old times," he murmured. "The two of you trying to hide your relationship from watching eyes, until Elessar became King."  
  
That broke forth a chuckle from me, and Éomer joined in. Legolas laughed, a merry laugh that caused both us to turn and look at him in surprise.  
  
"I can laugh if I wish," Legolas said, his emerald eyes glowing with mischief.  
  
"Yes, indeed," Éomer said before he started laughing as well.  
  
My heart was glad to see Legolas laughing again. I joined the laughter.  
  
It was just like old times.  
  
To Be Continued 


	8. Nothing But The Truth

Note: Any character you don't recognize is mine! This story is Rated R for a good reason! Violence and rape mentioned in this chapter! Shounen ai between A/L! Legolas POV! Takes place a week later and the Fellowship are now at Éomer's castle.  
  
Nothing But The Truth  
  
Part 8  
  
By: A.J. Matthews  
  
**************  
  
Midnight  
  
**************  
  
I walked through the hallways of Éomer's castle, unable to sleep. I was still not used to being around groups of people, though I was glad to see the rest of the Fellowship again.  
  
I knew they were surprised to see me again. Most of them had thought I had died or gone West, especially when I had not come to Gandalf's funeral.  
  
I didn't know what to say to them.  
  
Frodo and the Hobbits still looked young to me, albeit much older than they had.  
  
Gimli had scarcely changed, either. His beard and hair were now gray, but he still liked to tease me about being an elf.  
  
I also knew that they didn't understand just how or why I had changed so much.  
  
I continued to wander down the hall, until I heard Aragorn speaking to someone. I crept closer, glad that my Elven abilities didn't allow them to hear me.  
  
"What isn't Legolas telling me?" Aragorn demanded, glaring at Éomer furiously.  
  
I froze and listened.  
  
"I shall not tell you if he has not," Éomer said calmly. "Keep your voice down, Elessar, lest you wake up one of the Fellowship. Legolas has not told them the whole story yet, and he will not until he is ready."  
  
Gladness filled my heart. I knew I could count on Éomer to keep my secret, at least for a while longer.  
  
Aragorn was certainly persistent in trying to figure what knowledge I kept to myself.  
  
He finally stormed out of the room; probably to look for me. I kept out of sight, and made certain he was truly gone before entering the room myself.  
  
"Legolas, you cannot hide what Sarag did to you from Aragorn forever," Éomer told me quietly. "Sarag will tell Aragorn enough so that he figures it out, one way or the other."  
  
I nodded. "I don't know how to tell him," I confessed. I would never have admitted such a thing to any other person. "Please keep it a secret, Éomer," I asked, torment in my eyes.  
  
Éomer sighed. "I will not tell him yet, Legolas. But he may find out on his own."  
  
"I know," I told him. "I should go find Aragorn."  
  
Éomer bid me good night, and after bidding him the same, I left the room and went in search of my lover.  
  
I found him searching for me, and took his hand in mine.  
  
"Where have you been?" Aragorn asked me.  
  
"I couldn't sleep and did not wish to wake you," I said. "But I think I may be able to sleep now."  
  
We walked off to our room together, hand in hand.  
  
Indeed, I was finally getting tired as we entered the room and closed the door behind us.  
  
Aragorn chuckled softly as he saw me stifling a yawn even as I unbuckled my sword belt and laid it on the table next to our bed.  
  
He wore only his leggings, so Aragorn climbed into the bed as I removed all of my clothes except for my own leggings.  
  
I then lay down next to him, resting my head against his bare chest.  
  
Aragorn stole a kiss from me, using his hands to tilt my face towards his.  
  
I moaned softly, feeling myself responding to the warm sweetness of the kiss. My hands went around his neck and pulled him closer to me.  
  
The kiss lingered for as long as we could hold our breaths, as it grew deeper and deeper.  
  
I shivered slightly, and Aragorn wrapped his arms around me, holding me close.  
  
"Cold?" he asked gently.  
  
"I… I am not cold entirely," I said hastily.  
  
Aragorn pulled the covers around us, as I turned to face him.  
  
I couldn't help it and yawned again. Then I saw Aragorn doing the same.  
  
"Sorry, love," I whispered in his ears.  
  
"Tis all right, Legolas," Aragorn murmured softly. He gave me another magical kiss full of promise, as his hands ran through my blond hair.  
  
My hands pulled him even closer as Aragorn cradled me against him.  
  
His tender yet rough hands removed my leggings, even as I tugged on his own. Suddenly they were gone, and Aragorn's hands began to work their astounding magic on me once more.  
  
**************  
  
Next Morning  
  
**************  
  
I lay within Aragorn's arms as the sun rose.  
  
Contentment coursed through me, as I watched Aragorn sleep next to me.  
  
My hand gently touched his face, for I knew we needed to get up before the Hobbits and Gimli did.  
  
Aragorn's gray eyes flickered open and he caught my hand.  
  
"We really should get to breakfast," I said with regret in my voice.  
  
He smiled ruefully. "I know."  
  
We reluctantly sat up, stood, and dressed again. My sword was strapped on, and I turned to Aragorn, who finished strapping Anduril on, as well.  
  
We walked out of the room together and down to where breakfast was being held.  
  
Our friends were already in there. I followed Aragorn in slowly, and greeted them, as did he.  
  
I sat down and took a small portion of the food. I saw Aragorn and Éomer watching me to make sure I ate.  
  
Frodo touched my arm, which surprised me. I'd been concentrating on Aragorn, so I jerked away at Frodo's touch and nearly drew my sword until I saw it was the Hobbit.  
  
"Yes, Frodo?" I asked, trying to sound pleasant.  
  
"Are you okay? You seem kind of jumpy to me today," Frodo asked quietly.  
  
"I'm fine," I replied automatically.  
  
"Are you sure?" he pressed.  
  
I nodded. I was uncomfortable with questions, so I finished eating and stood. I flashed a look of apology to Éomer and Aragorn before speaking. "I shall be practicing my archery this morning," I announced, before walking away.  
  
I could almost see the hurt on everyone's faces, particularly Frodo's. I'd apologize later, I thought to myself, as I grabbed my bow and arrows and headed to the archery set outside.  
  
I stayed out there for hours, making sure my arrows always hit their marks. I also practiced a bit with my sword. Aragorn and I were going to have another spar tonight, and I wanted to do my best.  
  
I hadn't stopped for a single break. I wanted nothing but perfection in my skills. I pressed on relentlessly, only stopping when my muscles protested any further practice.  
  
I took a deep breath and wiped the sweat off my brow. I hadn't anticipated how tired I'd be after such a long work-out.  
  
I kept jumping at the smallest sounds. I didn't know what was wrong with me today. I felt uneasy, like someone was watching me.  
  
Get a grip on yourself, I snapped mentally. It's just your imagination.  
  
Then he emerged from behind the trees.  
  
I whirled immediately, my sword already drawn. "Sarag," I said neutrally.  
  
"Elf," he sneered, as he advanced. His own sword was drawn as he came closer to me. "Our last encounter was… interrupted."  
  
I rolled my eyes. "Let's get this over with, Sarag. I have plans with Aragorn today." I took up a defensive position, extending the point of my sword towards Sarag.  
  
"Must you be so hostile, beautiful one?" Sarag taunted.  
  
"Must you be cruel and evil?" I retorted.  
  
He lunged at me, but I was prepared.  
  
I met his sword with my own, and our swords clashed several times. I never blinked or wavered as he pressed on, trying to break past my defensive pattern.  
  
As he sliced at me, I parried the blow and countered with a swipe at his arm, which he didn't manage to block. Blood flowed from the cut as he glared at me.  
  
"I'll make you suffer for this, Legolas. Just like I made you mine all those years ago," he said, mocking me. He struck a blow at my own arm with his sword, but I avoided the blow.  
  
"I am not yours, Sarag," I told him coldly. "I belong to Aragorn and no one else."  
  
Sarag looked furious and struck out with his leg, managing to kick my sword from my hands. It flew off and landed somewhere with a clink.  
  
That was something I had not expected. He hadn't known that move years before. But I had a few surprises as well.  
  
I leapt at him and cracked down at the wrist of the hand in which he held his sword. My own wrist struck his and he dropped his sword. I flung it away from him.  
  
I was suddenly glad that Éomer had insisted that I train harder at physical fighting.  
  
Sarag and I pummeled each other, blocking and countering.  
  
He managed to trip me, but I dragged him down as well.  
  
I punched him hard in the stomach and heard cracking sounds. "Those were ribs, Sarag," I said, now taunting him. I surprised myself by punching him repeatedly.  
  
Sarag deflected most of them and tried to pin me down. The blows that landed caused him to wince. "You weren't this cruel then, Legolas," he growled. "What changed?"  
  
"You stole me away from the one I loved," I said, feeling emptiness inside as I looked at Sarag. "For fifteen brutal years I waited for him. That changed me. I've finally found him again and you are trying to repeat what you did all over again."  
  
He slapped me hard. I was too busy throwing him off of me to deflect it. We stood and glared at each other for a few moments.  
  
"Why couldn't you see that I wanted you!" Sarag shouted. "And I wanted Aragorn!"  
  
I froze. "What?" I said in a cold fury.  
  
"I always wanted you; you were- are- so beautiful. And he is so noble. But neither of you ever looked at me," Sarag snapped. "You had each other. So I tore you apart."  
  
Fury rushed through me. In the distance, I heard voices shouting my name, but I ignored them.  
  
"Get out of here, evil one," I hissed angrily. "For I will not let you touch Aragorn the way you touched me. I would kill you before I allowed that."  
  
Unknown to me, Aragorn and Éomer had run to the courtyard and they watched us. Aragorn had heard every word I just said.  
  
In response, Sarag began a furious new assault. Anger raged through me, and I ignored common sense.  
  
I hit him hard across the face, while he did the same to me. He lashed out and tripped me again. His hands locked around my throat as I kicked at him, and finally broke free again.  
  
"Get off me!" I snapped. I shoved him off and stood once more.  
  
"Legolas!" I turned and saw Aragorn standing there. His face was ashen as he looked at me.  
  
Sarag scowled, and took advantage of my distraction to run. His arm was still bleeding as he fled.  
  
I coughed, breathing hard. Red marks were around my throat as Aragorn and I looked at each other.  
  
The rest of the Fellowship had run down to the courtyard as well and stood watching us, as did Éomer.  
  
"Damn it, Legolas," Aragorn finally said. "You told me a lie when you said he referred to nothing."  
  
"It was nothing, Aragorn," I said. I started walking past him and he caught me by the arm hard.  
  
"Tell me the truth!" Aragorn snapped. "The whole truth."  
  
I turned my empty eyes on him. "And what would you have said if I had told you, Aragorn? Did you want me to say, 'Oh, by the way, your almost brother, Sarag, didn't just sell me into slavery and beat me. He was also the first one to rape me, though he was far from the last,' " I said sarcastically.  
  
Frodo and the Hobbits had their hands over their mouths. Gimli looked shocked, and Éomer just stood there.  
  
He flinched. "Sarag was the first?"  
  
I nodded silently.  
  
Aragorn swore under his breath. "Legolas, it wouldn't have made a difference to me, except I would have loathed him even more."  
  
Our eyes met as we looked at each other.  
  
"I belong to no one unless I wish it, Aragorn," I told him. "There is only one I will ever belong to."  
  
Aragorn walked closer to me. "Who?" I could see despair and pain in his eyes.  
  
"You, Aragorn. I belong to none but you."  
  
I looked at him, feeling suddenly weary once more, from both the battle and the mostly sleepless night I had had.  
  
When Aragorn put his arms around me, I leaned against him.  
  
"I'm sorry I lied," I whispered. "I didn't want to hurt you even worse, Aragorn."  
  
"I'm sorry, too, Legolas," Aragorn whispered back. "I understand, but I meant what I said. Do not hide the truth from me, dear one. Your pain is my own."  
  
I nodded, too fatigued to speak much.  
  
"Are you all right?" Aragorn gently inquired.  
  
"I'm exhausted," I confessed. "Before Sarag showed up I was already worn out, for I had practiced for hours with my sword and bow. And he is still a good fighter." I dozed against him weakly, yawning.  
  
But I was surprised when Aragorn suddenly picked me up.  
  
"What are you doing?" I asked faintly. Even my voice was showing my weakness, for it cracked slightly.  
  
"Taking you back to bed, Legolas. You need to rest, love, for you look like one strong breeze would blow you over." His tone was severe, so I knew I couldn't change his mind.  
  
"I can walk," I muttered as Aragorn carried me back into the castle and up to our room.  
  
"I know," Aragorn said, smiling at me gently. "But I wanted to be alone with you for a few moments."  
  
A blush settled on my face as Aragorn sat me on the bed and began removing my sword belt, tunic, and shirt. After he finished with those, he removed my shoes as well and sat them on the floor.  
  
Aragorn then picked me up once more, pulled the covers back on the bed, and laid me down gently. After he covered me with the blankets, he kissed me softly.  
  
A soft moan escaped my lips as I responded eagerly. He pulled away after a few moments and took my hand instead.  
  
"Rest, love," he said sternly.  
  
I nodded. "Don't leave me alone," I pleaded softly.  
  
Aragorn smiled. "Did you really think I would?" He let go of my hand long enough to drag a chair over. He sat in it and took my hand again.  
  
I was drifting off to sleep when I remembered what Sarag had said. "Be careful, love," I murmured sleepily.  
  
"Why?" Aragorn asked, slightly surprised.  
  
"Sarag wants both of us," I mumbled before falling asleep.  
  
I didn't see his reaction to my words.  
  
To Be Continued 


	9. Explanations

Note: All unknown characters belong to me! Violence and rape mentioned in this chapter! Aragorn's POV!  
  
Explanations  
  
Part 9  
  
A.J. Matthews  
  
I sat next to the bed where Legolas slept, holding his soft hand in my own.  
  
The elf was so beautiful to me, with porcelain skin and golden hair. He tossed and turned in his sleep, making little cries of pain.  
  
I had heard these sounds before and knew that he was remembering.  
  
Legolas only had nightmares occasionally, for which I was grateful. But he should never have had to live through his nightmares. And it seemed to me that they just seemed to be getting worse.  
  
Anger coursed through me as I remembered the events of just a little while ago.  
  
********************  
  
Flashback  
  
********************  
  
I stood there in the trees beside Éomer, watching Legolas fighting with Sarag.  
  
I would have gone to aid him if Éomer hadn't grabbed my arm hard and shook his head.  
  
"Listen and learn, Elessar," Éomer told me as I looked at him in confusion.  
  
I didn't understand and turned towards the battle again.  
  
Legolas countered a blow and gashed Sarag's arm open, which bled profusely.  
  
"I'll make you suffer for this, Legolas. Just like I made you mine all those years ago," Sarag said angrily.  
  
Most of what Legolas said in response was drowned out by the sounds of their swords clashing.  
  
Whatever he said must have infuriated Sarag, for he suddenly managed to kick Legolas's sword out of his hands.  
  
I tensed and felt relief course through me as Legolas managed to disarm Sarag as well.  
  
They began physically attacking each other. Where had Legolas learned that? I had never seen him fight like this before.  
  
When both Sarag and Legolas went down, I heard a cracking sound as my lover struck him hard, but I was stunned at what he said next.  
  
"Those were ribs, Sarag," Legolas said in a taunting tone of voice. He continued hitting Sarag.  
  
Sarag deflected most of them and tried to pin the elf down. The blows that landed caused him to wince. "You weren't this cruel then, Legolas," he growled. "What changed?"  
  
"You stole me away from the one I loved," Legolas said, his voice cold and empty. It sent shivers down my spine. "For fifteen brutal years I waited for him. That changed me. I've finally found him again and you are trying to repeat what you did all over again." The one I loved was beyond fury.  
  
I tried to go over to him again. Éomer knocked me to the ground.  
  
"Let them finish, Elessar. Maybe you'll find the answer you seek finally."  
  
I stood and turned my gaze back on Legolas and Sarag. I must have missed something, for they  
  
"Get out of here, evil one," Legolas hissed angrily. "For I will not let you touch Aragorn the way you touched me. I would kill you before I allowed that."  
  
It was then that I knew.  
  
God, Legolas. You told me everything else; why keep this to yourself? Pain wracked through me.  
  
I stepped forward as Legolas was knocked to the ground again and nearly choked to death. He managed to break free, however.  
  
"Get off me!" Legolas snapped as he shoved Sarag off and stood once more.  
  
"Legolas." My voice sounded strange, even to me. I stood in plain sight.  
  
Legolas turned to face me, devoid of emotion.  
  
Sarag ran off as Legolas and I stood there.  
  
"Damn it, Legolas," I finally said. "You told me a lie when you said he referred to nothing."  
  
"It was nothing, Aragorn," Legolas said.  
  
He started walking past me and I caught Legolas by the arm hard.  
  
"Tell me the truth!" I snapped. "The whole truth."  
  
Legolas turned his dull emerald eyes on me. "And what would you have said if I had told you, Aragorn? Did you want me to say, 'Oh, by the way, your almost brother, Sarag, didn't just sell me into slavery and beat me. He was also the first one to rape me, though he was far from the last,' " he said sarcastically.  
  
At the sounds of the gasps I knew that the rest of the Fellowship was standing here as well, and right now, I didn't care.  
  
I flinched. "Sarag was the first?" I asked softly.  
  
Legolas nodded.  
  
I muttered a curse on Sarag under my breath. I knew that Legolas had heard it, for he looked at me.  
  
"Legolas, it wouldn't have made a difference to me, except I would have loathed him even more," I told him honestly.  
  
Our eyes met.  
  
"I belong to no one unless I wish it, Aragorn," Legolas told me. "There is only one I will ever belong to."  
  
I walked closer to my lover, wanting to soothe away his pain. "Who?"  
  
"You, Aragorn. I belong to none but you." Sincerity shone in his eyes.  
  
Joy swept through me as I took him in my arms and held him tightly.  
  
Legolas leaned against me. "I'm sorry I lied," he whispered. "I didn't want to hurt you even worse, Aragorn."  
  
"I'm sorry, too, Legolas," I whispered back. "I understand, but I meant what I said. Do not hide the truth from me, dear one. Your pain is my own."  
  
I knew that Legolas had been trying to protect me, but if anyone or anything hurt him, I wanted to know about it.  
  
He merely nodded and continued to lean against me.  
  
"Are you all right?" I asked gently, seeing weariness in his eyes.  
  
"I'm exhausted," he confessed. "Before Sarag showed up I was already worn out, for I had practiced for hours with my sword and bow. And he is still a good fighter."  
  
Legolas was half asleep against me, yawning, so I picked him up carefully.  
  
His hoarse voice cracked weakly as he protested, but I didn't give in as I carried him into the castle and up to our room.  
  
I undressed him, leaving him clad only in his leggings, before placing him in our bed and covering him with some blankets.  
  
I kissed him gently, and was glad to feel warmth coursing through me as he moaned softly and responded.  
  
I reluctantly stopped after a few moments and took his hand, admonishing him to sleep.  
  
He pleaded for me not to leave his side, and I reassured him that I wouldn't as I pulled a chair over and sat in it.  
  
But it was the words he'd said that kept my attention.  
  
"Be careful, love," Legolas murmured sleepily.  
  
"Why?" I asked, slightly surprised. Nothing could threaten us inside of the castle; of that I was certain.  
  
"Sarag wants both of us," he mumbled before falling asleep.  
  
********************  
  
Present Day  
  
********************  
  
I was going to kill Sarag when I found him. God knows I had wanted to kill him because he had sold Legolas into slavery and Hell. But raping the one I loved was the worst atrocity he could commit.  
  
To my surprise, the door opened behind me.  
  
I turned to see the rest of the surviving Fellowship standing there looking distraught.  
  
"What happened to him?" Frodo asked, genuine tears in his eyes.  
  
"I think we deserve an explanation, Aragorn," Gimli said firmly.  
  
"Did he really get-" Sam's voice broke off in shock.  
  
Merry whispered, "How could such a thing happen to an elf? They're supposed to be…"  
  
Pippin gaped when he saw the scars on Legolas's bare wrist, as I held my lover's hand tightly.  
  
"He tried to kill himself, didn't he?" Pippin said hoarsely.  
  
Éomer gazed at me from behind them. He mouthed the words, "Tell them."  
  
I nodded. "You had better sit down, friends, for this is not an easy story to tell."  
  
They entered the room and sat on the floor.  
  
I started from the very beginning, telling them of how Sarag had deceived both Legolas and myself and had lured Legolas out alone.  
  
They flinched, for they knew what had happened then.  
  
I slowly added on more painful details, which I had learned from Éomer, revealing how Legolas had been treated when he had been sold into slavery, and why he had tried to take his life, in order to escape from his horribly reality.  
  
Shock, horror, and devastation were written on the Hobbits' faces. They might be older, but some things never changed.  
  
I then told them how Éomer had found Legolas and had brought him here to recuperate, and how Legolas had managed to regain his physical abilities.  
  
Gimli gritted his teeth and anger flashed in his eyes as I finished by telling them of how Legolas had saved me and told me what had happened to him.  
  
Legolas stirred in the bed, moaning softly, as if my quiet words had brought back painful memories that he sought to forget.  
  
"He is much better now," Éomer interjected. "For Legolas missed all of you, especially Elessar."  
  
I nodded in agreement.  
  
Legolas muttered something in Elvish. I leaned closer and was surprised when Legolas jerked and stood, still sleeping. He grabbed for his sword, which lay on the table beside him.  
  
I quickly caught his wrists before Legolas could do something he would regret. 'Peace, love,' I whispered in Elvish. 'There are only friends here, as well as me.'  
  
He sighed and melted against me, murmuring my name. Legolas then fell asleep again, sprawled across my lap and whispering in my ears. His hands were around my neck.  
  
A blush spread over my face as I looked at our friends. Even though they were in shock over what I had told them, they were staring.  
  
The Hobbits exchanged a grin. Gimli looked amused, and Éomer hid a smile, his eyes twinkling.  
  
To be continued 


	10. Surviving Pity

Note: Unknown characters belong to me! Elvish speech is in ' '! Shounen ai between L/A! Legolas's POV! Violence! This story is a little lemony in the beginning…  
  
Surviving Pity  
  
Part 10  
  
A.J. Matthews  
  
I opened my emerald eyes slowly and saw a very peculiar sight.  
  
Aragorn was gazing down at me, and I slowly began to realize that I was draped face-first across his lap, with my arms wound around his neck.  
  
"Aragorn?" I whispered softly.  
  
"Yes, Legolas?" My lover's warm breath against my lips sent desire running through me.  
  
"How did this happen?" For the first time in years, a faint blush was on my face.  
  
Aragorn chuckled softly, before he looked at me seriously. "You had a nightmare, my love," he told me quietly.  
  
"Oh." I glanced around the room and was relieved to see that no one else was there. "I could have sworn I heard someone speaking to you," I murmured, slightly confused. Now I could see that we were both sitting in a wooden chair. Technically, Aragorn was sitting in the chair, and I was sitting on him.  
  
"No-one's here now," Aragorn said huskily, as his lips covered mine.  
  
I responded hard, crushing his lips against mine. Aragorn's hands moved from my back up to cup my face. My own hands brushed through Aragorn's dark hair, combing it with my fingers.  
  
Aragorn gently lifted me in his arms, as he stood. I whimpered as his lips left mine, which caused him to laugh quietly. He placed me in the bed, and covered my body with his own, as he kissed me once more.  
  
I couldn't hold a moan in as his hands began to work on my belt. I was in the middle of removing his shirt and had it halfway over his head when…  
  
A knock at the door startled us both.  
  
"Who is it?" I asked.  
  
"Frodo," a muffled voice answered.  
  
Aragorn and I exchanged a disgruntled glance.  
  
"Please, can I talk to you?" Frodo asked.  
  
"Um, just a minute," Aragorn said. He pulled himself off me, and began fixing his shirt.  
  
I sat up quickly, and refastened my belt. I could do nothing about the flush on my face, nor about how swollen my lips were from Aragorn's kisses. At least his lips were swollen as well.  
  
"Come in," I said, as I stood. I grabbed the shirt and tunic that Aragorn had removed from me before I had fallen asleep earlier.  
  
I quickly put them on and sat down once more. I looked at the Hobbit as he entered quietly.  
  
I frowned slightly, for I could see that he was greatly distressed. Pain was written on his face, and sorrow shone in his eyes as they met mine.  
  
"What is wrong, Frodo?" I asked, concerned. I stood and walked over to him.  
  
"I just- I just wanted to tell you how sorry I am," Frodo blurted out.  
  
I was slightly puzzled, but part of me tensed inwardly. I was so focused on the Hobbit that I didn't see my lover stiffen.  
  
I questioned, "Sorry about what?" I peered down at his face.  
  
The anguish on his face spoke volumes to me as I froze.  
  
"You know…" Frodo whispered.  
  
The color started to drain from my face, which went from being flushed to ashen. My hands began to shake slightly, as I clenched them tightly in fists to keep Aragorn and Frodo from seeing how they shook.  
  
"How did you know?" I asked neutrally.  
  
Frodo's eyes flickered to Aragorn, before he looked back at me.  
  
I looked at Aragorn and saw guilt shining in his eyes, before turning back to Frodo.  
  
Behind him in the hallway, I now saw Gimli, Merry, Pippin, and Sam. All of them were pale as they looked at me.  
  
They knew. I could see it in their eyes. Horror, grief, and what I had feared most of all.  
  
Pity. Pity for the elf who couldn't save himself.  
  
I took several slow, deep breaths, trying to control the raging emotions swirling inside of me. Anger, sorrow, betrayal, and… self-loathing  
  
God, Aragorn. I didn't want them to know, I shouted silently.  
  
"You told them," I said, shaking slightly, as I looked at Aragorn. I was breathing hard, and my heart was racing.  
  
"Legolas, I-" I cut Aragorn off.  
  
"You told them!" I repeated, as my trembling grew worse.  
  
He reached towards me, and I stepped back, shaking my head, a million thoughts running through my head.  
  
They knew.  
  
All of them knew how weak I had been.  
  
They knew that I had tried to kill myself.  
  
They knew!  
  
"Stay away from me," I said, pain and anger in my voice. I shook my head, as I tried to calm myself, but I couldn't.  
  
Aragorn had told them everything!  
  
My secrets… my pain… my weakness… my soul… All of it was laid bare for them.  
  
I had not wanted it to be so!  
  
Surely they despised for my weakness. I had not been able to save myself.  
  
"No," I whispered, repeating the word several times as my heartbeat increased.  
  
Aragorn pleaded, "Listen to me, Legolas. I can explain…"  
  
I turned and fled. I ran out of the door, and tore my way through my stricken friends, as I raced through the hallways. Blind instinct served me well, for I was too distraught to focus on what I was doing.  
  
Aragorn cried out my name.  
  
"Come back!" Sam yelled.  
  
I could hear them running after me, as I burst through the castle doors.  
  
I took off through the brush, not caring if I got scraped or cut. Thorns scratched me as I plunged my way through heedlessly. Branches scraped at my face and at the bare skin on my arms, where my shirt didn't quite reach my wrists.  
  
Little rivets of blood seeped out of the gashes as I ran, wanting to escape it.  
  
I ran for as far as I could before I had to stop, gasping for air. I didn't even know this part of Rohan.  
  
I heard them calling for me, but it grew fainter. It was Aragorn's voice, as well as Éomer's. The rest of the Fellowship were not with them, I knew, for I did not hear their voices shouting my name.  
  
Instinctively, I knew I could not remain on the ground. I had no weapons, and should Sarag appear, I would only be able to use my own physical strength against him.  
  
And I did not feel liking talking to either Aragorn or Éomer at this particular point in time.  
  
I saw a tall pine tree, and dashed over to it. I use my Elven agility to leap onto a branch, and then to gracefully jump from one branch to another, until I was sufficiently hidden from view.  
  
Then I sat on the branch I was on.  
  
I felt something on my face as I sat there, feeling raw and exposed. I touched it, and discovered that it was a tear.  
  
I had not cried for over seven years.  
  
Yet I did so now.  
  
Anguished sobs tore out of me, as I buried my face in my hands.  
  
You shouldn't have told them, Aragorn. I didn't want to tell them. I didn't want them to know of the pain I had hidden inside of my heart.  
  
It was not because of the pain of those particular memories that I cried.  
  
It was for the pity I'd seen in their eyes.  
  
I did not wish for pity. It was useless. What had happened had occurred years ago.  
  
Pity could do nothing to change that. Pity had not saved me.  
  
And none of them would ever look at me the same way again. They'd always be thinking of the time when I couldn't save myself.  
  
That hurt terribly.  
  
I had hoped to hide my weakness from sight.  
  
Instead, my lover had bared my soul to them, without even asking me first.  
  
Aragorn must have told them while I was asleep.  
  
I sat there for hours, regaining composure.  
  
Get a hold of yourself, I snapped mentally. You've survived worse… far worse than this.  
  
I was not a victim.  
  
I was a survivor. I had lived through it all.  
  
My five years of healing had not been in vain, for I had learned much from those.  
  
Surviving had been my greatest revenge on Sarag.  
  
But my weakness being exposed to Frodo, Gimli, Merry, Sam, and Pippin hurt worse than all of those endless nights of torture combined.  
  
However, I was a survivor. I would get through this as well, and come out stronger than ever.  
  
At least, that's what I hoped for.  
  
And, in my innermost heart, I hoped that Aragorn would find me.  
  
To be continued 


	11. Regret And Understanding

Note: Only unknown characters are mine! Violence and rape mentioned in this chapter! Shounen ai between Legolas/Aragorn. This is in Aragorn's POV! Takes place two hours after 'Surviving Pity'.  
  
Hint: Here's a spoiler for you for the next chapter. Someone at Rohan will kill Sarag, but it won't be Legolas or Aragorn. Cast your votes in for who kills Sarag!  
  
Regret And Understanding  
  
Part 11  
  
Éomer and I searched for Legolas together in the forest of Rohan after my lover had run off into it.  
  
I'd hoped to have a chance to explain why I had told them, but Frodo had messed that up.  
  
I couldn't blame the Hobbit, though. He'd been genuinely concerned about Legolas.  
  
"Legolas!" I shouted again.  
  
I could hear anguished cries, which I knew where Legolas's. I wanted to take him in my arms and dry the tears away.  
  
Part of me didn't understand his reaction.  
  
Didn't Legolas know that the rest of the Fellowship had overheard his conversation with Sarag?  
  
I'd only told them the rest of the story because I didn't want them to ask him.  
  
I'd thought that it would hurt him, now that he had finally started showing emotion again.  
  
I just hoped that Legolas wouldn't sink back into what he had been when I found him.  
  
"I'm sorry, Elessar," Éomer said quietly. "This is my fault."  
  
"No, tis mine, Éomer," I told him. "I did tell them."  
  
"But I told you to," Éomer reminded me. "I hope he does not suffer a relapse because of this. Legolas was doing so much better than I'd seen him in years."  
  
I nodded. "That is my fear as well. I do not want to see him reduced to that again."  
  
Éomer turned to me and stopped walking. "There is something you should know, Elessar."  
  
"Like what?" I inquired. "I am sick and tired of secrets being kept. I do not think anything would surprise me now," I said grimly.  
  
But what he said shocked me. I certainly had not expected that.  
  
Éomer looked at me seriously. "I owe you an apology, Elessar."  
  
I blinked. "Why?"  
  
"For my behaviour when you first came here with Legolas." Éomer sighed, as he continued walking again.  
  
I started walking again as well, as I listened to him.  
  
"Two things prompted my actions. First, I thought that you were playing a game with him and his emotions, and I wasn't about to tolerate that. Second, I believed that you intended to leave him again."  
  
"I will not leave him again, Éomer," I said sternly.  
  
"I know. I have seen your actions when you and Legolas are together. The two of you truly belong together, Elessar," Éomer told me.  
  
I was too surprised to say anything.  
  
We both turned as one when we suddenly heard the sound of a fight.  
  
An Elvish shout rang through the forest.  
  
"Legolas!" I cried.  
  
Éomer and I ran towards the sound, drawing our swords.  
  
"This is bad," Éomer exclaimed as he ran beside me.  
  
"What?" I asked.  
  
"Legolas doesn't have his weapons! He left them in my courtyard yesterday," Éomer reminded me grimly.  
  
I nodded.  
  
We burst into a clearing, and saw Legolas defending himself with a branch.  
  
Sarag slashed at him with a sword, as Legolas deflected the blow.  
  
Éomer shouted, "Legolas, catch!" He tossed his sword through the air.  
  
Legolas leapt into the air. He dropped the stick and caught the sword by the handle in his right hand.  
  
"My thanks, Éomer," Legolas called, before he refocused on the battle.  
  
I watched nervously.  
  
Legolas gracefully avoided another blow, and began parrying with Sarag.  
  
He ducked, and managed to slice part of Sarag's face.  
  
Sarag fought without using his injured arm.  
  
That made me suspicious.  
  
Sarag wouldn't fight injured, unless he was up to something.  
  
My eyes began to scan the trees.  
  
"What's wrong, Elessar?" Éomer, turning his attention away from the fight when he saw that I wasn't watching it.  
  
I looked at the King of Rohan, with a frown on my face. "Sarag would never fight a battle like this. Something is not right."  
  
A strangled cry caught my attention.  
  
I looked at Legolas and swore.  
  
An arrow was lodged directly in his right shoulder. More were shooting directly at him.  
  
Legolas leapt and rolled forward, avoiding them.  
  
"Legolas, look out!" I shouted, as I ran towards him.  
  
My lover heeded me and moved in time to prevent his neck from being slashed by Sarag.  
  
Instead, the blow sliced deeply into the middle of his right arm, severing the vein.  
  
Legolas dropped the sword, instinctively applying pressure to the wound. Blood spurted out around his pale hand, as he backed away from Sarag, who advanced on my lover.  
  
I was about to strike Sarag, when Éomer raced forward and grabbed his sword.  
  
He twirled it and pointed the blade at Sarag. "You may flee now and live, spawn of the devil, but you will die for what you did to Legolas eventually," Éomer said coldly.  
  
Sarag backed off, and ran once more.  
  
I silently swore that the next time I saw him that Sarag would die.  
  
I sheathed my sword and ran over to my bleeding lover.  
  
I ripped my shirt off and wrapped it around the badly bleeding wound. The arrow I ignored for now.  
  
"Forgive me, love," Legolas whispered, as he gazed at me. "I was looking for you…"  
  
"Don't speak now, dear one. Wait until your injury is treated," I murmured.  
  
Legolas was turning ghastly white as blood dripped onto the ground.  
  
"Are you well, my friend?" Éomer asked, gravely concerned. "Never mind, I can see you aren't. We need to get you back to the castle, Legolas."  
  
"Aragorn… I feel…" Legolas suddenly passed out.  
  
I caught him in my arms and held him.  
  
"Let's go," Éomer said. He had sheathed his sword, as well.  
  
We ran off, as I cradled Legolas's body in my arms.  
  
This was the second time I'd done so in two days and both times it was because of Sarag. That was definitely going to change, I vowed. Sarag would not escape next time.  
  
Luck must have been with us, for the fight had taken place closer to the castle than Éomer and I had ventured.  
  
We raced through the gates, right past the guards.  
  
Éomer ran ahead of me, shouting for the Healer as he ran up the steps.  
  
I was on his heels, as Legolas moaned softly.  
  
I carried Legolas to the closest room and lay him down on the bed.  
  
I applied pressure to the wound, but could not elevate it because of the arrow.  
  
The Healer entered, followed by Éomer.  
  
I let go of Legolas's arm and stepped back as the Healer went to work.  
  
He unwrapped my torn shirt from around the wound, and quickly began applying some herbs to stop the bleeding.  
  
The Healer murmured under his breath. "It needs stitches, my king. I need a sterilized needle and thread, as well as some wine or brandy to dull the pain away."  
  
Éomer ran off to fetch the needle, thread, and alcohol.  
  
The male healer looked at me after he dragged a chair over to the bed. "Hold this against the gash," he told me, handing me a cloth.  
  
I did as told.  
  
"Here, Jeran," Éomer said, as he re-entered the room with the needle, white thread, and a container of brandy.  
  
Jeran took the needle and quickly threaded it. "Give him the brandy, King Elessar." He had set out a small dagger and a bigger piece of cloth. He sat in the chair.  
  
I released my grip on the wound once more, and took the container from Éomer.  
  
I carefully opened Legolas's mouth, and slowly poured some brandy into it.  
  
Jeran started stitching the slash carefully, repairing the damaged nerves as best he could.  
  
My attention was focused on Legolas's pale face, when his eyes opened briefly.  
  
Pain shone in them as he whimpered softly.  
  
'He's almost done, Legolas,' I whispered in Elvish.  
  
Legolas fumbled, trying to take a hold of my hand. He was trying not to cry out in pain.  
  
I walked to the other side of the bed and took his left hand in mine. I held the brandy container in the other.  
  
Legolas squeezed my hand in thanks.  
  
"All done," Jeran announced. He used a small dagger to cut the thread. "You must sit up, Legolas, and do not use your right arm for anything. I need to tend to your arrow wound, as well."  
  
Legolas nodded slowly, but I had to assist him with my left arm.  
  
Jeran carefully removed the arrow and spread some herbs on the wound. He bandaged it, and picked up the big piece of cloth.  
  
He folded it in half, placing Legolas's right arm in it, before looping it over the elf's shoulder and tying it. The arm now hung in the sling.  
  
"Give your arm rest, Master Legolas. Your healing ability should take care of it in a few days, but I would not recommend using it, for that may permanently traumatize it," Jeran cautioned, as he stood and made his way out of the room.  
  
Legolas and I gazed at each other for a few moments.  
  
"I'm sorry, Legolas," I said sincerely. "I did not wish to hurt you when I told our friends what had happened to you."  
  
"I wasn't angry with you, Aragorn," Legolas told me softly. "I did not want them to know that I had not been to save myself. Their eyes all showed on thing; pity. I do not want pity, I want their friendship."  
  
A gasp escaped my lips. Now I understood.  
  
"Legolas," Éomer interjected. "Twas I who told Aragorn to tell them. They heard your conversation with Sarag and were asking questions."  
  
I could see the shock in Legolas's eyes.  
  
"I had forgotten that they were there," he murmured.  
  
I questioned, "How did you come to be fighting Sarag again?"  
  
Legolas sighed. "I had climbed down from the tree I was in, wanting to find you. Instead, I found him."  
  
I leaned over and kissed him softly. "You wanted me to find you, didn't you?" I whispered.  
  
My lover nodded. "But I do not want their pity, Aragorn. I mean that." He spoke quietly.  
  
I nodded. "Would you like me to tell them that, love?"  
  
"We will tell them together," Legolas decided.  
  
"All right," I said.  
  
Éomer glanced at both of us, before leaving the room. A strange expression was on his face.  
  
To be continued 


	12. Deceptions

Note: First, I've knocked back the death of Sarag by one more chapter. Sorry, but my muse is inspiring me once more. Traditional disclaimers; if you don't recognize the character, it's mine. Legolas's POV! Shounen ai between Legolas/Aragorn. Language warning! It's around 5 pm, just for clarification.  
  
Deceptions  
  
Part 12  
  
My right arm ached fiercely as it hung in the sling.  
  
Once again, my weakness had cost me.  
  
I grimaced slightly, as I wondered how the hell I was going to change shirts. My torn and bloody one had been removed, but I did not recall how or when.  
  
"What's wrong, love?" Aragorn asked me, his grey eyes showing concern.  
  
I muttered under my breath before answering. "How am I supposed to change into another shirt and tunic when I can't move my arm?"  
  
A soft chuckle escaped from Aragorn.  
  
I frowned at him. "What is so funny?" I demanded. I instantly regretted it.  
  
Hurt shone in his eyes.  
  
I was tired and in pain, as well as frustrated and angry, but I shouldn't take it out on the one I loved. It wasn't his fault. I squeezed his hand.  
  
The hurt look on his face faded, as he looked at me.  
  
I murmured softly, "Forgive me, Aragorn. I did not mean to lash out at you like that."  
  
"Tis all right, Legolas," Aragorn told me. "It's just that this is the closest I have ever heard you come to asking for help."  
  
I felt a slight blush on my pale face. "I'm an independent kind of person, Aragorn. You know that."  
  
Aragorn smiled. "Indeed. Would you like me to assist you?"  
  
I reluctantly nodded. "But don't tell anyone," I warned.  
  
His answer was another chuckle, as he let go of my hand. To my surprise, he put his arms around me.  
  
"What are you doing?" I questioned.  
  
"This isn't our room, Legolas. We have to return there if you want another shirt," he reminded me.  
  
I nodded slowly, as I slowly stood, testing carefully to see if I could stand.  
  
My face went white again, and if Aragorn had not caught me, I would have fallen to the floor.  
  
To my relief, he didn't comment on it.  
  
I realized then that I must have lost much blood. And I also noticed that Aragorn did not have a shirt on, either.  
  
I could feel his warm chest against my back.  
  
Aragorn positioned himself under my left arm, giving me support.  
  
I leaned against him, for I had no wish to fall directly on my face.  
  
"You know, Legolas, you really are too thin," Aragorn said. "You feel like you weigh nothing at all."  
  
A frown was my answer, as we began to walk slowly together.  
  
When we were in the hallway, I realized that our friends were standing there.  
  
"What happened to your arm?" Frodo asked, looking concerned as always.  
  
I was too fatigued to say anything. And I was wary, as well. I rested my head on Aragorn's shoulder as we ceased moving.  
  
Aragorn's eyes met mine, and he seemed to sense my feelings on the matter. "We'll tell you once Legolas is resting in bed, Frodo. That goes for the rest of you as well."  
  
Frodo and Sam nodded slowly.  
  
Merry and Pippin were exchanging looks of something- I figured it was probably pity.  
  
Gimli just stood there, looking at me as if he could see right into my soul. An unreadable expression was in his eyes.  
  
I looked at him squarely. I had nothing to hide, at least not anymore.  
  
To his credit, the dwarf did not look away. He met my gaze evenly.  
  
Aragorn and I resumed walking, and the Fellowship followed us as we entered our room.  
  
I sank onto the bed, sighing, as Aragorn assisted me. The first thing he did was remove my shoes, for he knew that I did not like wearing them, for I liked my feet to be free.  
  
He walked away and began sorting through our dresser, searching for a shirt that wouldn't constrict my stitches.  
  
The Hobbits sat on the floor, watching me carefully.  
  
Gimli sat on one of the two chairs, as Aragorn crossed the room and sat next to me, holding a green shirt.  
  
His nimble fingers removed the sling, and he gently caught my arm before it could move.  
  
I gazed at him as he carefully pulled the shirt over my head. I put my left arm through it by myself.  
  
I heard stifled gasps as the Hobbits saw the bandages that had been placed around the stitches to protect them.  
  
I said nothing, and hissed softly in pain as Aragorn maneuvered my right arm through the sleeve, being as gentle as he could.  
  
When he finished, he retied my arm in the sling, which made my shoulder hurt less.  
  
We turned as one to face our friends.  
  
I unconsciously leaned against Aragorn, who curled one arm around my waist. My bare feet dangled over the side of the bed.  
  
"I have something to say to you," I said quietly.  
  
Gimli, Frodo, Pippin, Sam, and Merry looked at me.  
  
Aragorn corrected softly, "We have something to say to you."  
  
I nodded, acknowledging what Aragorn had said.  
  
A tap at the door startled all of us.  
  
We all turned slightly to see Éomer standing there, with one of his servants.  
  
The servant held a tray with a pitcher of tea and cups, as well as some sweet rolls.  
  
"I thought you all might need some refreshments," Éomer said. "I have an important meeting in about a half hour, and I probably will not see you again the rest of this day."  
  
I nodded, as did my lover.  
  
"Thank you, Éomer," I said.  
  
The servant carried the tray into the room, and set it on the table.  
  
He poured some tea in each cup, and handed them out, one to each of us.  
  
The Hobbits also took some of the rolls, murmuring thanks.  
  
Éomer stayed long enough to make sure that we each took a deep drink of the tea in our cups, before he walked away slowly. The servant left with him, closing the door.  
  
A nagging feeling came over me, as I continued what I had been about to say.  
  
I carelessly ignored the feeling.  
  
"I do not want you to see me as a victim because of what happened to me in the past," I told them.  
  
Shock was written on Gimli's face.  
  
The Hobbits looked startled and paused in their eating.  
  
"I am a survivor, not a victim. I do need or want your pity," I said solemnly. "What I need is your friendship."  
  
Aragorn took a drink of his tea, as did I.  
  
There was a peculiar aftertaste to it, so I took another drink of it.  
  
The Hobbits were drinking their tea, as well.  
  
Gimli sipped on it, grumbling that he'd rather have wine or something.  
  
"You will always have my friendship, elf," Gimli said. "And what makes you think I pity you?" The look in his eyes prevented me from being upset by his words.  
  
"I can see it in your eyes, dwarf," I replied. "I may not be the same elf that I used to be, but I do not want everything to change."  
  
Frodo cleared his throat. "I am your friend as well, Legolas. It came as a shock to hear what had happened to you."  
  
I looked closer at the Hobbit, as Sam chimed in.  
  
"If anything, we feel guilty because we thought that you didn't like us anymore, for we never heard a word from you," Sam said plaintively. "But we missed you."  
  
Merry nodded. "We thought you didn't like us anymore. It was so long since we heard from you."  
  
"We thought you'd gone off an adventure by yourself. In fact, some of us envied you, for we thought you were off having excitement and danger around at every turn," Pippin whispered.  
  
I closed my eyes briefly.  
  
A gentle hand touched my face. I opened my eyes and saw Aragorn looking at me with concern in his eyes.  
  
'I'm all right, Estel,' I murmured in Elvish.  
  
I couldn't help letting a yawn out. I was starting to feel strangely sleepy.  
  
I looked at the Hobbits, and realized that they were asleep as well.  
  
Aragorn and I exchanged a look, before looking at Gimli.  
  
He fell into slumber as we watched.  
  
Aragorn suddenly collapsed as well, stretched out on the bed.  
  
I fought off the sleepiness, as the door opened behind me.  
  
I turned in a daze, to see Éomer standing there.  
  
"What did you do?" I demanded, even as I started falling asleep.  
  
"Tis a sleeping draught and nothing more, Legolas." Éomer walked over to me, as I fell into a half sleep.  
  
Éomer used his hands to gently lay me back on the bed, as he maneuvered my feet onto it.  
  
"Why? I trusted you," I hissed. The draught was pulling me into darkness.  
  
"It is the only way to keep you from interfering," Éomer said. "I have a score to settle with Sarag, and I cannot do so if I have to worry about you or Elessar interfering."  
  
He placed Aragorn's arms around my waist, mindful of my arm.  
  
Regret shone in his eyes as Éomer looked down at me. "This is my way to make amends, Legolas. In a few hours, this will all be over."  
  
He turned and walked out of the room, closing the door.  
  
The last thing I heard before sinking into a deep slumber was the click of the door being locked.  
  
Then I sank into nothingness.  
  
*******************  
  
Normal POV  
  
*******************  
  
Éomer briskly walked away from the locked room.  
  
He honestly hated having to do that to Legolas, but he wanted the elf to be safe.  
  
Éomer made his way down into the courtyard. There, he waited.  
  
Less than twenty minutes went by, before Sarag appeared.  
  
Éomer turned to face him, his hand on the hilt of his sword.  
  
"So we meet again, vile one," Éomer spat out.  
  
Sarag smirked evilly. "Yes. Isn't it nice to have a family reunion again, after so long, my brother?"  
  
To be continued 


	13. Dealing In Death

Note: None of these are my characters! This chapter deals with violence and death! Normal POV in this chapter. Sorry it took so long, but perfection takes time…  
  
Dealing In Death  
  
Part 13  
  
Éomer looked at Sarag neutrally. "You mean half-brother," he corrected, in a voice that was so cold and cruel that it put Sarag to shame. "I would that we did not share the same sire, for our father would be greatly disturbed by what you have become if he still lived."  
  
Sarag snarled. "Where is the elf? I want him brought to me!" His impatience and arrogance were appalling to his half-brother.  
  
Éomer brandished his sword as he unsheathed it. He extended the point towards Sarag. "You shall not have him, Sarag. Not while I live and breathe."  
  
Sarag drew his own sword. "Then we'd better get this over with," he hissed in anger, before he lunged forward suddenly. His anger and rage made him forget about his injuries.  
  
Éomer stepped aside, and deflected another blow that was aimed directly towards his face. He countered with a fierce slash at Sarag's sword-arm. Sarag blocked it and struck at Éomer's own arm.  
  
Their swords clashed numerous times, as anger burned in the matching eyes as the two glared at each other as they 'danced' together. Cold neutrality and hatred were the emotions within the brothers, as the sound of metal striking metal echoed around them.  
  
Sweat dripped down Éomer's face, as he took Sarag off guard. He feinted at Sarag's left arm, and then stabbed his sword directly through his brother's right shoulder. He withdrew the blade, and looked at Sarag. "First blood to me," he taunted. "Shall we continue?"  
  
Sarag cursed loudly, as he countered with a slice across Éomer's face. He was tiring, for he had fought with the elf less than five hours ago. Still he continued parrying with Éomer, desperate to prove himself in his dead father's eyes. He would win this fight and claim Legolas for his own.  
  
Éomer used the knowledge that Sarag was growing weaker to his advantage. He became more bold and open, as he ignored the dripping blood on his face. The cut stung, but he forced himself to concentrate on the fight.  
  
Sarag fought for something that he coveted, much as a spoiled child would. He longed to possess the elf, body and soul. He'd had a taste of him once, and desired it once more. No brother of his was going to keep him from getting what he wanted, especially not Éomer. This brother had not been as trusting as a brother should be. Fury was the driving force behind Sarag's blows. He would kill Éomer and find Legolas himself.  
  
Éomer fought to protect a dear friend, as he deflected most of the blows that were aimed at him. He received a few nicks and cuts, but nothing serious. Éomer had had enough of Sarag tormenting his Elven friend. He would not stand for it any longer, Éomer vowed. Legolas and Aragorn deserved to live in peace together, without the threat of Sarag hanging over them. Éomer swore that he would end it now.  
  
The swords clang together again, as each glared at the other.  
  
One fought for the noblest of reasons; to defend his friends and bring honor back to his dead father's name. He would do whatever it took to ensure that Sarag would not interfere with Legolas and Aragorn's relationship anymore, save for outright murder.  
  
The other fought to possess another against his will, which was the worst reason to fight. He did not realize that the one whom he sought to dominate over could never be his, for the elf belonged to another, heart, body, and soul.  
  
Éomer switched to the defensive, leaping away from the slashes that Sarag thrust at him, and blocking others. He did not strike at his brother for a few moments, as he took a deep breath.  
  
Sarag took advantage of Éomer's hesitation to strike lower, at Éomer's feet. Éomer jumped high into the air, before he slashed across Sarag's face, leaving a bloody slice behind his blade.  
  
Sarag hissed in pain, glaring at Éomer. "Why do you fight so hard?" he taunted. "Wasn't it enough for you that father liked you best?"  
  
"Do not speak of my father, for you are unworthy to do so," Éomer stated. "He would have killed you himself if he had know what you were truly like."  
  
Sarag growled and slashed at Éomer again. "You had to disgrace me in his eyes, so that you would have his favor."  
  
Éomer deflected the blow, as he spoke. "You disgraced yourself! You force others to do what you will, regardless of their feelings about it. You care for nothing or no-one. And when you die, no-one will mourn you, for you have no friends. Not even I shall mourn you, for I was the only one who could see the truth behind you. I knew what you were truly like. And you haven't changed a bit."  
  
"Why should I? I like being this way!"  
  
The two began parrying blows again furiously, ignoring the cuts and slices they received from the other, as heated anger controlled their actions.  
  
Both fought to win, and pressed on relentlessly, as they each grew weary, but more determined to have a victory.  
  
As one sliced at the other's neck, the other blocked it with his hand.  
  
With a simple twist, duck, and thrust, the fight was over. Blood splattered on the ground as the brothers glared at each other, before one fell, gurgling on his own blood.  
  
His eyes went blank and still.  
  
The winner gazed at him, with no pity or remorse. He'd known that it had to be done. Without saying a word, he wiped his sword clean before sheathing it.  
  
He did no mourning for his lost brother, and merely remained emotionless. It was better that way, he knew. There was nothing worth mourning for with his brother. And he had to find Legolas.  
  
He then made his way back into the castle, and towards the room where the Fellowship lay in a drugged sleep.  
  
A smile crossed his face, as he paused outside of the door.  
  
To be continued 


	14. Return From Death

Note: Only Sarag is my character! The rest are not! This chapter is Rated R! Deals with violence, death, and attempted rape! Sorry for the delay! Thanks, Property of Legolas, for the inspiration in your email. Starts in normal POV! This is the last chapter of this fic! I want at least ten reviews before I write a sequel!  
  
Return From Death  
  
Part 14  
  
The figure who lay on the courtyard suddenly let out a shuddering gasp. He coughed up blood, as his eyes slowly returned to normal. Thank god for Elven blood, he thought, as he struggled to stand and froze when he realized that his opponent was gone.  
  
He cursed himself, for he had gotten away once more. But then the figure realized something.  
  
"Oh god," he swore. He knew exactly where to go. The figure sat up grimly, ignoring the severity of his injuries. He had to find Legolas.  
  
He struggled to his feet, and blessed the fact that Elven blood was in his veins, for he could feel his injuries beginning to heal slightly.  
  
He had to reach Legolas…  
  
*****************  
  
Legolas's POV  
  
****************  
  
I struggled with the grip of sleep, as I heard a muffled noise in the background. I could not focus on anything or anyone, and I prayed that my healing ability would kick in soon and free me from the drug's grasp.  
  
The door suddenly burst open, and I did not know who stood there, as I remained trapped in the sleeping draught.  
  
All of us in the Fellowship had been drugged by Éomer. I didn't understand why, as I drifted somewhere between awake and asleep.  
  
A face appeared above me, snickering. I would know those blue eyes and that laugh anywhere.  
  
"What seems to be the problem, elf?" Sarag taunted, as he gazed down at me.  
  
I gritted my teeth. "Where's Éomer," I snarled as best as I could.  
  
I could never be a match for him like this, and I knew it. The drug had affected my strength and my senses. Not to mention that I could not use my right arm.  
  
"My brother lies dead," Sarag snapped.  
  
I was in shock. "Your brother?" I whispered. God, Éomer. Why didn't you tell me?  
  
I felt a cold hand on me, removing the warmth of Aragorn's arms from my waist.  
  
"He didn't tell you?" Sarag purred. "Éomer and I are half-brothers, if you want to get technical, elf." He put his own arms around me, and lifted me off the bed, careful not to hurt my injured arm.  
  
I tried to sound fierce, as I yelled, "Let go of me. I want you to leave me alone!" But I didn't truly yell. I struggled mentally to pull free of the drug's grasp, as Sarag began to walk away, carrying me out of the room. "Aragorn…" I whispered.  
  
Aragorn had seen the whole thing, for he had finally awoken. But he could not move, for his own ability to heal was not working yet, either. His grey eyes were narrowed, as he watched helplessly.  
  
"Where are you taking me?" My head lolled around, as I squeezed my eyes shut.  
  
Sarag smirked. "Someplace quiet, elf. Where we can be alone."  
  
Cold emptiness entered into my veins at his words.  
  
And I could do nothing as he took me away from the one I loved once more.  
  
*****************  
  
Aragorn's POV  
  
****************  
  
I damned whatever it was that had been done to me, as I watched Sarag carry Legolas out of the room.  
  
None of the others had awoken yet, and I was not certain if Éomer lived or not. Sarag had taunted that Éomer was dead, but Sarag was also known to be a liar.  
  
And I could do nothing. I cursed myself, for I had a pretty good idea of what Sarag was going to do to Legolas.  
  
That damn traitor! And I did not know who had spiked the tea or why.  
  
Sarag might have done it, to give himself a severe advantage over us. But how would he have known where we were and that we would drink the tea?  
  
If Éomer had done it, I did not understand why. Why would Éomer do such a thing, especially after he had rescued Legolas?  
  
It didn't make any sense to me, until I saw a bloody, shaking Éomer appear in the doorway. His eyes instantly saw that Legolas was gone.  
  
"Sarag was here, wasn't he?" Éomer whispered. He was white-faced, as he entered the room.  
  
I whispered, "He took Legolas. The drug stopped him from being able to fight…"  
  
Éomer nodded. "I will save him, Elessar," he vowed. "The drug will wear off in an hour or so," he told me. He turned to leave, when I stopped him.  
  
"Take my sword, Éomer, for I can see that you have no weapons with you," I murmured.  
  
He unsheathed my sword and brandished it. "I will return Legolas to you, or die trying." The noble King of Rohan then left the room.  
  
And all I could do was wait for an hour, as the one I loved was in the hands of a madman.  
  
*****************  
  
Éomer's POV  
  
****************  
  
I would not fail again, I vowed, as I followed the bloody footsteps that Sarag had left behind. They led to a private room, where I could hear Legolas's voice saying something. The drug had not worn off yet, even with his healing ability.  
  
I quietly opened the door, and my blood and heart turned to ice.  
  
Sarag was on top of Legolas, removing his leggings. Hatred shone in Legolas's green eyes, as he glared up at the one who had done unspeakable acts against him. He could do nothing, once more.  
  
And in that moment, I was glad that I had Aragorn's sword. It seemed fitting somehow, I thought. I used my stronger Elven blood to keep Sarag from hearing me, as I crept up behind him.  
  
He whirled, anyway, and I slid the blade directly through his heart.  
  
"Make sure someone is dead, half-brother, before you break into his castle," I said coldly.  
  
Sarag looked astonished, and whispered, "But how… I saw you die…"  
  
"Never forget, Sarag, that I have more Elf Blood than you. My mother was pure Elf, unlike your half-Elven mother."  
  
His eyes went blank, and I touched where his pulse would be, making certain that he was dead. I did not detect one, as I turned to Legolas.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?" Legolas whispered.  
  
Emptiness was in his eyes again, I saw. I regretted that severely. "For the same reasons that you did not wish to tell the Fellowship about what had happened to you, Legolas. I also did not want pity, for I came to terms with what Sarag was like centuries ago," I told him.  
  
The servants entered the room, and I looked at them. "Fetch the Healers, and get his body out of my sight," I ordered, gesturing to Sarag. They did as they were told, and took the body out of the room.  
  
I staggered over to the bed, and fixed Legolas's leggings for him. "Are you all right, old friend?"  
  
"He had no chance to do anything this time," Legolas said neutrally. "Time will help."  
  
*****************  
  
Legolas's POV  
  
****************  
  
I remained silent, as Éomer was taken away by the Healers about an hour later. I felt the numbness of the years that I'd been a slave settling over me again. At least Sarag was well and truly dead, I thought.  
  
I was glad for that. And I owed Éomer a debt of gratitude, once more.  
  
The images were still fresh in my mind.  
  
Sarag over me, removing my belt, as I lay there, helpless. Once more, the elf had not been able to save himself, I bitterly thought.  
  
The drug was starting to clear, finally, as I tested my limbs. I sat up slowly, and looked at my scarred wrists.  
  
I was in pain again, and it was consuming me. Why did I always have to be so weak? Couldn't I save myself just for once, instead of being saved by Éomer?  
  
I looked around the room, and saw two things; a chest of clothes, and a cutting knife. I stood and walked over to the knife. I picked it up with my left hand, before I knelt beside the chest. I opened it and found some clean cloth.  
  
I took the cloth to my bed, as well as the knife. After making sure that no- one was watching, I slid up my sleeve carefully, before I slit another slice deep across the other scar diagonally on my right wrist. I didn't even feel the blade, as I pressed it in. Hell, I couldn't even feel the pain in my stitches right now. The two marks now formed an X. Blood seeped out of the wound, as I bandaged the cut with the cloth one-handed as best as I could.  
  
"Legolas?" I heard Aragorn call.  
  
I cursed in Elvish, for I would not be able to make the other scar look the same right now. Oh well, I couldn't have bandaged it, either, I told myself. I wiped the blade clean, and stuck it inside my pocket. "In here," I replied, as I flung the rest of the cloth on the floor.  
  
Aragorn made his way into the room, looking worried. "Are you all right?"  
  
"I'm fine," I said, keeping my voice light and pleasant. On the inside, I was cold and empty, except for the love I felt for Aragorn. It was the only light that I could see right now. "Éomer came in time to save me before Sarag…"  
  
"I meant emotionally," he said, frowning a little.  
  
I forced a smile onto my face, and it seemed to convince. "I'm all right, Aragorn. Just a little tired, is all."  
  
Aragorn looked at me closely, before he nodded slowly. "I'll understand if you want separate rooms for a while, Legolas."  
  
I grew a little irritated. "Aragorn, I don't think I could do *anything* with my right arm bandaged," I pointed out. "I'm am truly all right." I must have convinced him, because he nodded again.  
  
Aragorn let out a sigh of relief. He nearly placed a hand on my shoulder, before looking at me to see if it was ok. I nodded, and was surprised at how good it felt.  
  
I stood, and the two of us walked back towards our room together, but I kept my eyes from meeting Aragorn's, for I had seen what they looked like, in the mirror in the room I had just left.  
  
They looked…lifeless.  
  
The End 


End file.
